Guy's Day Out
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The girls of the Howling Wolves have a mission out of town, and have to leave Cartoon Network City for a couple of days. While they are gone, the boys have an adventure of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Mike and the other female Howling Wolves members were packing up, getting ready to go on mission from Dexter.

"Now, are you sure that you boys can handle the city while we're gone for a couple of days?" The tomboy leader then asked.

"Of course, Mike," Eddy smiled. "We've got this in the bag."

"Double D, would you watch over Sledgehammer for me while we're gone?" Cindy asked, handing her pet over.

"Of course, Cindy." Double D accepted.

Dee Dee and Ed were crying and hugging each other.

"Girls, can't Ed come with us?!" Dee Dee pouted.

"Apparently it's girls only, so, no." Cindy said apologetically.

Mike and June were trying to pull Dee Dee as Double D and Eddy were pulling Ed away from each other.

"I'm going to miss you, Ed!" Dee Dee cried out.

"DEE DEE!" Ed cried out in the same way.

Dee Dee cried as she and Ed were separated.

"It's going to be okay, Dee Dee, you can survive without Ed for a little while!" Cindy told the ballerina. "It's not the end of the world!"

"Aw, jeez, it's Katie and Sadie's elimination all over again." Duncan groaned.

"We'll be back in a couple of days," Mike tried to comfort her ballerina friend. "We can call back once we get there and make sure that everything is okay."

"Try not to destroy the city too much while we're gone." Cindy said, trying to be a jokester.

"I'll miss ya, Cin, just make sure you call me." Sledgehammer told his owner.

"You know I will," Cindy said, patting him on the head and giving him a grub. "Here, you can have this little snack."

"ED!/DEE DEE!" The couple cried out while hugging each other.

The others just sighed as this was going to take a while.

"Dee Dee, look, there's a pony on the jet!" June pointed out as a distraction.

"Pony!" Dee Dee beamed and then ran into the jet.

"Ed, look, is that Evil Tim?" Double D asked.

"Where?!" Ed asked, turning around in distraction.

Double D and Eddy then rushed Ed out of the way while Dee Dee was fastened inside of the jet.

"Come on, guys, we gotta move." Mike told the others.

The girls of the Howling Wolves nodded and hugged their siblings/boyfriends.

"You better not go into my room or touch my car!" Jo warned sharply.

"Like we would ever do such a thing like that." Duncan said innocently.

"Guys, _everybody_ knows you did, but that was a long time ago." Mike said as she got into the jet with the others.

"Bye, boys, have fun, be safe." Justine waved.

"I should say the same thing to you, Sis." Justin replied.

"I'm going to miss you." Justine said as she hugged her twin brother again.

"You'll be fine, just make sure you call me to let me know you got there safely." Justin told her.

"You know I will." Justine promised.

"You better get going." Justin suggested.

Justine nodded and hugged her brother one last time and got into the jet. Everyone then waved as the girls got onto the jet and it started to fly off to where it needed to go.

* * *

"Well, since the girls are gone for a couple of days, what should we do?" Eddy asked.

"Take a spin on Jo's car." Duncan suggested, already breaking the rules.

"You heard what Jo said," Trent reminded him. "We're not allowed."

"Hey, what she doesn't know can't hurt us, come on." Duncan said.

"Do you even have the keys?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Right here in my hands," Duncan smirked to show that he did. "I snatched them earlier this morning."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Double D moaned.

"You guys are lame, come on, live a little, this is guy's time." Duncan said as he walked over to where Jo's car was.

"She's gonna find out about this one way or another." Double D warned.

"Hey, we can just blame Kevin or Jonny." Eddy shrugged.

"Well... I don't like it." Trent said.

"Come on, guys, don't be a wimp." Duncan told them.

"It's fun, come on." Eddy added.

Double D, Justin, and Trent just looked to each other as they knew this would be a bad idea, even if Jo was out of town now.

"Oooh, boy, a car ride!" Ed beamed as he got into the car with a smile.

"I just know this is gonna end badly." Justin said to the Trent and Double D.

"Maybe it won't." Sledgehammer said.

The boys just sighed in defeat and got into the car.

"All right, guys, I'm driving." Duncan said as he then put the key in the ignition.

"I call shotgun!" Eddy called out.

"This is a bad idea." Justin sulked.

"Will you guys just relax?" Duncan asked. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I still don't like this." Trent said.

"Loosen up a little and have fun." Eddy told him.

Duncan soon took the mobile out of the driveway and drove down the street. Justin just muttered something in Hawaiian that nobody could understand.

"You say something, dude?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing." Justin rolled his eyes.

"What's a car ride without music?" Duncan asked before he turned on the radio and put on heavy metal music.

Double D groaned as the music was too loud for him.

"This is my jam!" Duncan beamed as he drove the car.

"Hey, I wonder what this button does?" Eddy wondered before pressing a button which suddenly put everybody in costumes from The Justice League.

Trent was Superman, Justin was Batman, Double D was Wonder Woman, Ed was Aquaman, Eddy was The Flash, and Duncan was The Green Lantern.

"What the...?" Justin blinked.

"Looking good, Sockhead." Eddy snickered.

"Just what I need a makeover," Double D grumbled. "All right, Duncan, fun's over, take us back."

"But we just started!" Duncan told him. "Come on, we can have fun here, stop being such a wet blanket... Wonder Woman~"

"Don't call me that!" Double D snapped.

"My turn!" Ed said, pressing the button again and now they were all dressed like Mystery Inc.

"Seriously, Duncan, take us back before you do something stupid!" Double D demanded.

"You need to calm down... Daphne." Duncan said before laughing.

"How can Velma see out of these?" Justin complained before taking off the glasses.

" **PUT THE MOBILE BACK, DUNCAN!** "' Double D demanded. " **YOU'RE GOING TO GET IN THE WORST TROUBLE OF YOUR LIFE!** "

"Slow down, Double D." Eddy told his friend.

"Yeah, chill out, Sockhead, I got this!" Duncan added.

"I'm hungry." Ed said.

"Hmm... Maybe there's a button for that." Duncan wondered before pressing different kinds of buttons.

"Don't!" Double D glared, putting his hands on him. "Let's just go to the café, huh?"

"Sure." Eddy said.

"Okay." Duncan added.

"All right, and _then_ we bring the mobile back?" Double D asked.

"All right, we will, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." Eddy rolled his eyes.

* * *

They soon went to visit the Moon Café to get something to eat.

"Hey, boys, say, where are the girls?" Zoey greeted.

"They went out on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days." Eddy said.

"Huh... A girl's only mission, well, that sounds interesting..." Zoey shrugged. "Take your seats, and what would you like to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper." Eddy said.

"Root beer." Ed smiled.

"Diet Coke, please." Double D said.

"Pepsi." Duncan said.

"Mountain Dew." Justin said.

"Coca Cola." Trent said.

"Root beer for me too, please." Sledgehammer said.

"Okay, coming right up with your usual orders." Zoey said as she wrote that down before leaving.

A familiar gray mouse wearing a diaper was crawling towards the boys.

"Man, I miss Cindy already..." Sledgehammer frowned.

"Aw, come on, Sledge, it's all right, I guess she takes very good care of you." Eddy said to the pink possum.

"She does," Sledgehammer nodded. "She's a tough cookie, let me tell ya."

"My sister is now too, though I guess I have Jo to thank for that for helping her." Justin added.

"Justin, don't move," Eddy said as he pulled out a fly swatter. "There's a mouse right beside you, and it's not Jerry, Pixie, or Dixie."

Justin soon looked down. The gray mouse looked up at them with a small smile.

"I think that's Jerry's nephew." Justin said before picking up the mouse in his hands.

"So, does that mean that I won't need the fly swatter?" Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy." Justin narrowed his eyes.

Eddy then put the fly swatter down.

"Whatcha doin' here, little guy?" Justin smiled to the baby mouse.

"He's so adorable." Trent added.

Nibbles licked his lips after gesturing to his stomach.

"Aw, you must be hungry, little guy, I suppose we could share some lunch with you." Justin smiled to the mouse.

Nibbles nodded with a smile back as he held his tummy.

"I see you guys have met Jerry's nephew, Nibbles." Zoey said to the guys.

"He's really adorable." Trent smiled.

"Yeah, he's a great little guy, but he has a huge appetite." Zoey told them.

"Are you sure that he's okay by himself?" Double D asked.

"I watch him whenever Jerry, Pixie, and Dixie eat here," Zoey said. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen them today. I wonder where they are?"

Right on cue, the mice were running inside from their feline enemies: Tom and Mr. Jinks.

"That answers my question..." Zoey said. "Your guys's food should be ready in about five minutes... I think Yuckie knew you were coming."

"You gotta love these chases of cat and mouse." Eddy commented.

"Get back here, you meases!" Mr. Jinks yelled out.

"He's right behind us, Dixie!" Pixie panicked.

"What do we do, Pixie?!" Dixie asked.

"Into the mouse hole!" Pixie pointed out.

The mouse brothers then went inside of the mouse hole to hide from the orange cat.

"Come on out, you meases, I know you're in there!" Mr. Jinks demanded.

Tom was chasing Jerry around, but he stopped as soon as he saw Nibbles. Tom then grabbed Jerry's nephew with a smirk.

"Hey, put him down!" Justin glared at the cat.

Tom glared back and shook his head, not saying anything.

"Let me handle this, dude." Sledgehammer said. The pink possum then grabbed Tom's tail and bit down on it.

Tom blinked before he yelled out and dropped Nibbles.

Sledgehammer then caught Nibbles safely in his paws. "Gotcha, kiddo," he then smiled to the baby mouse. "Now, go to your Uncle Jerry, I got this."

The baby mouse then went over to his uncle. Tom then picked up the pink possum who brought out a bottle of hot sauce.

"Here, pal, you must be hungry." Sledgehammer smirked as he pulled out the blue-gray cat's tongue and poured hot sauce all over it.

Tom soon dropped Sledgehammer and yelled out in pain as his tongue was on fire now from the hot sauce, because of cartoon physics.

"You gotta love cartoon psychics." Eddy commented.

Sledgehammer went over to Mr. Jinks and pushed him.

"Say, what do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Jinks glared. I'm trying to get me some meases!"

"Sorry, pal, but there's a strict no purple bow tie policy." Sledgehammer told the orange cat.

"Say, there's no such thing!" Mr. Jinks glared.

Sledgehammer smirked and pulled his purple bow tie like a slingshot, then let go.

"Waaah!" Mr. Jinks cried out.

"So long!" Sledgehammer waved before shutting the door and going back to the boys of the Howling Wolves to their table.

"Wow, thanks for getting rid of Tom and Mr. Jinks." Pixie smiled.

"Hey, rodents before felines, am I right?" Sledgehammer chuckled before glancing at the gray mice who looked identical except for the clothes they had on. "So, um... Are you guys brothers or cousins or what? I don't get it..."

"Oh, we're twin brothers." Dixie explained.

"What about him?" Sledgehammer then asked about the brown mouse they both knew.

"Jerry is our childhood friend," Pixie smiled. "We've known each other since we were Nibbles's age."

"I guess that makes sense..." Sledgehammer shrugged. "We all know my story, though I did find out that I have a niece named Heather who lives in a forest over a hedge of this neighborhood with people and these other animals. Like, there's her and her dad, Ozzie, this turtle named Verne, a squirrel named Hammy, a skunk named Stella, a porcupine couple named Penny and Lou, and their kids, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo."

"Okay, boys, here's your food." Zoey announced.

"Thanks, Zoey." The boys told her and they soon began to eat the food.

"Say, guys, I've been thinking," Duncan spoke up. "We should have each person watch over the city for each night to make sure that everything is okay."

"That's a good idea," Double D agreed. "Who's gonna be the first one?"

"We'll draw straws to decide who-" Duncan tried to explain, but then looked over. "Ed, what are you doing?"

"Drawing a straw." Ed said as he was drawing a straw on the piece of paper he was given.

"That's not what that means, Ed," Duncan said. "We're picking straws and whoever has the shortest or longest one goes."

"Oh..." Ed said simply.

"Okay, let's go." Duncan said.

Everyone then pulled straws once the deal was set.

"Aw, man..." Justin groaned as he was the one with the shortest straw.

"Well, Justin, my old buddy, my old pal, I guess you're watching over the city tonight." Eddy said, putting his arm around Justin.

"And I suggest getting an umbrella," Duncan added. "'Cuz, it might rain tonight."

"Gee, thanks for the support, guys." Justin deadpanned.

"You're welcome." Ed smiled innocently.

Justin just sighed and Duncan's communicator rang.

* * *

"It's the girls." Duncan said.

"Answer it! Answer it!" Eddy told him.

Jerry rolled his eyes as he sat in the mouse hole with Pixie, Dixie, and Nibbles.

"Hello?" Duncan answered, trying to sound casual.

 ** _"Hey, guys, how's it going over there?"_** Mike asked.

"Hi, Dee Dee!" Ed beamed.

 ** _"Hi, Ed!"_** Dee Dee replied.

"Oh, you know, it's going great, cuz we're mature, manly men." Eddy bragged.

 ** _"I'm sure you are."_** Mike mumbled slightly.

 ** _"You guys better not be messing with my car!"_** Jo warned.

"Why would we do something like that?" Duncan asked.

Double D, Trent, and Justin just rolled their eyes in response.

 ** _"Oh, I don't know, because you're you and you're always trying to touch my stuff!"_** Jo scoffed.

"We didn't do anything, we promise." Eddy reassured.

"How is the mission?" Double D asked.

 ** _"Oh, um, we just got here actually and everything, but, don't worry, we'll be back in a couple of days."_ **June said.

 ** _"Be careful."_ **Justine added.

"You too." Justin replied.

 ** _"We'll call you guys later,"_** Mike said. **_"Take care."_**

* * *

They then hung up, but it was then revealed that the girls weren't on a mission, they were at the Netherworld Spa.

"They bought it!" Mike laughed after hanging up.

"I really needed this, guys..." Cindy said. "I've been under so much stress in school lately..."

"I know, especially with mission after mission," Jo added. "I need a break."

"You think that they will be okay?" Sammy wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Abby shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

At the cafe, the boys waved goodbye to Zoey and the mice after they got done eating.

"Take care, little guy." Justin smiled down to Nibbles.

Nibbles smiled back and waved to Justin.

"What a sweet little mouse." Justin said about Nibbles.

"All right, let's get going." Duncan told the others.

"Duncan, remember, we are going to take the car back over to Jo's place." Double D reminded.

"Yeah, we are, right after we go to the arcade." Duncan said.

"You said after lunch!" Double D glared.

"No, I said we're gonna get lunch, go to the arcade, and then return Jo's car." Duncan smirked.

"But Duncan, you promised!" Double D glared.

"Oh, come on, let's go play a few games and then we can take it back." Duncan shrugged.

"BUT YOU SAID-" Double D was about to say.

" **RELAX, WILL YOU?!** " Duncan scolded. "Everything is going to be fine! Sheesh! Take a vacation once in a while."

Double D just sighed as they were heading to the arcade. As they were driving, Trent noticed something going on at Jellystone Park.

"Stop for a minute," The cool guy told Duncan. "Something is going on at Jellystone Park."

"We're going to the arcade and returning Jo's car, Trent, we can't get distracted." Duncan told him.

Trent rolled his eyes before he soon leaned over and made the car stop.

"Hey!" Duncan glared.

"You guys, there's something going on at the park, we should check it out." Trent told them.

"But why should we stop to see a bunch of stupid animals?" Eddy asked.

"Hey!" Sledgehammer glared.

"Because it's the right thing to do, I thought we were heroes, guys, not selfish people who're using a car that's not even ours." Trent glared at his friends.

"Yeah!" Justin added.

Double D also nodded in agreement.

"Ah, you guys are no fun, acting like a bunch of girls," Duncan scoffed. "Fine, we'll go check it out, but if it's nothing important, we're not helping."

The others just glared at Duncan and Eddy's behavior. The car soon stopped and they went to see what was going on in Jellystone Park.

* * *

"This is bad... Really bad..." Ranger Smith frowned. "I can't believe this."

"What's going on, Ranger Smith?" Trent asked as he came up to the park ranger.

"Oh, hello, boys," Ranger Smith replied. "Sorry, but I'm worried because some of the animals have gone missing."

"Oh, dear." Double D frowned.

"And that's not all," Ranger Smith continued. "There were two people who want to buy this park and turn it into a parking lot."

"It's not Dr. Fear, so, who could it be?" Trent wondered.

"I think they said that their names were Dr. Blight and Looter Plunder." Ranger Smith replied.

"Them?!" Justin's eyes widened.

"You know those two?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, duh, they're Captain Planet's enemies." Justin said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eddy asked almost like he forgot something.

"Weren't you listening?" Justin rolled his eyes. "They are the ones who kidnapped the animals and want the park for their own greedy selves!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Eddy shrugged.

"Do you know where they are now?" Trent asked Ranger Smith.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry." Ranger Smith replied.

"We'll keep an eye out." Double D said.

"Thank you, boys." Ranger Smith smiled.

"Okay, we got to the park, can we go to the arcade now?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, if you wanna go to the arcade so bad, why don't you just go and we try to help and be good people if you don't wanna do anything helpful for a change?" Trent glared.

"Who put you in charge?" Duncan deadpanned.

"Mike did." Trent said.

"Mike isn't here, Elvis, so ha." Duncan retorted.

"Friends, please don't fight!" Ed cried out. "I don't like it when my friends fight!"

"Oh, don't give me that look, big guy." Duncan glared at Ed who gave puppy dog eyes like he was going to cry.

"ED HATES IT WHEN FRIENDS TURN ON FRIENDS!" Ed cried out suddenly.

Double D just patted him on the back in comfort.

"FINE! I'LL HELP!" Duncan gave in. "Just get off my case already..."

"Yay, Duncan!" Ed beamed.

"Yay, me." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Double D asked.

"Shut it, Wonder Woman." Duncan mumbled.

"Some friend." Double D glared.

"Justin has the first watch tonight, so it's no problem." Duncan shrugged.

"Can we go to the arcade now?" Eddy asked.

"I guess we can go for a little bit." Trent said.

Eddy and Duncan cheered to that before high-fiving each other. Double D just rolled his eyes and shook his head for a little bit. They soon got back into the car and drove off to the arcade.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the girls..._**

"I have this strange feeling deep down... I'm not sure what it is though..." Jo said as pixies came over her to give her a relaxing massage with their magic.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Jo, just try to relax." Justine soothed.

"Well, all right, Babe, I'll try." Jo shrugged.

* * *

Back with the boys, they played a few games at the arcade and returned Jo's car much to Double D's relief. Later on that night, Justin was getting ready to go out on patrol since the Rowdyruff Boys were at Jaden's grandmother's house, and he was looking at the statues of Manu and Snookie, giving a prayer.

"Don't worry, you guys," Justin prayed. "I promise that you will somehow and someway be returned back to normal."

The teenage boy's cell phone then rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

 ** _"Hey, Justin, old buddy, old pal, how is the patrol coming along?"_** Eddy asked.

"Does it _look_ like that I'm on patrol right now?" Justin rolled his eyes.

 ** _"Well, how would I know?"_** Eddy shrugged.

"I'm in the middle of something." Justin said before hanging up and went back to what he was doing before only for his cell phone to ring again and he answered it.

 ** _"What are you doing anyway?"_ **Eddy's voice asked.

"Eddy, not now!" Justin said before hanging up again. "Don't worry, you guys... I promise that you will return to normal... Volcano Twins powers activate!"

A bright glow came and Justin became Arceus. This would be one of the few times of Arceus patrolling without Kala as he then went into the city to explore while Manu and Snookie were stone statues due to their failed revenge plan.

"So far, so good, no crimes..." Arceus said as he sat on the roof a building to look into the city at night. "Now I know why Jo likes patrolling at night."

Everyone was walking around, not a whole lot going on just yet.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Spa..._**

Justine and the other girls smiled as they now had facials and were given foot massages.

"I feel so relaxed and happy... I'm so glad we came here." Justine smiled.

"Me too, I haven't felt this relaxed since I moved away from Gumboot." Cindy added.

"Make the most of it that you can, guys, man, Hilda and Zelda were right, this place is a paradise." Mike said as even she felt relaxed.

"I think you need it the most with leading us and calling a lot of the shots in our team." Justine said to the tomboy.

"If it wasn't for you, Mike, we wouldn't know what to do." June added.

"Thank you, girls, I really appreciate it." Mike replied.

"I think I need a smoothie, anyone else?" Jo asked.

The girls raised their hands as the masseurs got their smoothies.

"I hope the boys are doing okay." Cindy said.

* * *

Back at the city, Arceus was still looking around until he heard a scream. He looked down to see a female mink was being chased by two people.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Plunder wants to see you!" The man told her.

"Get away from me!" Minerva glared.

"Another day another random crime..." Arceus rolled his eyes before going to stop the people.

"Man, it's always sickos in this town, I tell ya." Minerva complained as she continued to run.

"I bet Dr. Blight will like this one." The other man said to the first man.

Minerva covered her eyes scared, but she heard screaming noises and thumping. She opened her eyes and she saw the men on the ground, groaning in pain. "How... Who did that...?" she wondered.

"You don't have to worry, no one will hurt you now." Arceus's voice told her.

"Wh-Who said that?" Minerva asked as she looked around.

"I did." Arceus said as he stepped out to see the mink.

Minerva yelped and stepped back. "You scared me for a minute there."

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you like these Eco-villains." Arceus reassured.

"Well, thank you..." Minerva smiled before narrowing her eyes slightly. "You didn't just do this to get a kiss, did you?" she then asked. "Trust me, what some of you guy animals will do just to please Minerva Mink..."

"I would never do that, plus, I'm not an animal." Arceus told her.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

"Uh, I think I would know about my own species." Arceus told Minerva like it was obvious.

"Sorry about that," Minerva said. "I was just being cautious, that's all."

"Understandable," Arceus replied. "But what are you doing out this late at night?"

"My boyfriend Yoink has gone missing," Minerva frowned. "He was supposed to get us breakfast this morning, but he never returned. He hasn't called me or anything."

"Uh, Yoink?" Arceus asked.

"Yes," Minerva sadly sighed. "He's a wolf dog."

"Hm... I feel like that home-schooled kid Ezekiel Farflung said something about that guy." Arceus said to the female mink.

"I miss him so much..." Minerva frowned. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him... He's just the perfect boyfriend... Not like those other bozos I dated before he came into my life."

"Isn't Sargent Farsworth Farflung dead or something?" Arceus asked. "I heard about him being dead."

"Actually, no, he went back to Canada for a while to cover for his cousin who broke his leg." Minerva clarified.

"Oh, okay." Arceus said.

"Please, find him, I love him with all my heart!" Minerva begged before wiping her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do... If... If..."

"Please, calm down, don't cry, it's going to be all right," Arceus comforted her before giving her a tissue. "Here... Blow."

Minerva took a deep breath and blew her nose, almost sounding like a foghorn and held out the tissue as it dripped.

"Um... Thanks..." Arceus blinked.

"You will find him, won't you?" Minerva sniffled.

"Of course I will, I'm a hero, it's what I do." Arceus told her.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Minerva said as she came over and hugged him. "Please, bring him home safe."

"I will, now you run along home for now, I'll take care of this." Arceus told her.

"Thank you..." Minerva wiped her eyes. "Oh, Yoink, please be okay."

Arceus gently patted her on the head before he went to find Yoink for Minerva. "Now then, if I were Mike, Jo, or Sky, what would they do?" The male Volcano Twin wondered to himself. "I guess I gotta think like a wolf."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"That's it, I'm taking this car back before you get us into trouble." Double D glared as he pushed the mobile away only to accidentally push it against a lamp post.

The lamp post then came loose and knocked down onto the hood of the car and broke the windshield.

"Oh, dear!" Double D yelped.

"Nice going, Sockhead, now you broke Jo's car." Eddy glared.

"Now you've done it." Duncan added.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, I'M GOING TO DIE!" Double D panicked.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if we just left Jo's mobile alone." Duncan said.

" **I TOLD YOU ALL THAT, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!** " Double D glared. "If anyone, this is your faults for taking it out in the first place!"

"Relax, Sockhead, my dad is a mechanic, he can fix it." Eddy told him.

" **AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS?!** " Double D snapped.

"I wanted you to calm down first, come on, guys, to my house!" Eddy proclaimed.

They then pushed the mobile to the Sampson household to ask Eddy's dad about fixing the car.

* * *

"Glad that Jessica didn't throw this one away." Tony chuckled as he was reading a magazine for adults only.

"Hey, Dad!" Eddy called out.

"Oh, uh, hey, kids!" Tony smiled nervously and hid the magazine behind his back. "What's up?"

"We kinda need a favor." Eddy told his father.

"Sorry, I don't know Mom's code for the V-Chip to block adult programming for you, not even I can figure it out." Tony mumbled.

"Actually, Dad, can you fix Jo's car?" Eddy asked. "The windshield is broken and a lamp post came down on it thanks to ShovelChin."

"Typical Barr," Tony grumbled before smiling to his younger son. "Well, don't worry. All this needs is a new windshield and it should be good to go. It should only take me about an hour or two."

"Awesome!" Eddy smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

"Eh, no problem, kiddo." Tony chuckled as he took the car into the garage to get worked on.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Sampson." Double D smiled in relief.

"No problem," Tony smiled back. "I'll call you when it gets done, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Eddy nodded.

"So, now what?" Duncan asked the others.

* * *

Maxwell soon walked down the street. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, it's Maxwell!" Sledgehammer smiled. "What's up with you, kid?"

"Eh, not a lot, just a little bored..." Maxwell shrugged. "My sister went to the Mall with Ashley and Robin, so video games alone feels kinda dull."

"Well, you're in luck, kid," Duncan said. "How about you hang out with us?"

"Sure, gives me something to do anyway." Maxwell shrugged.

"Come on then, kid..." Eddy said. "We don't know much about you other than that you like Cindy."

"Yeah... I do..." Maxwell admitted. "She's not like other girls."

"Come on, let's talk and get to know you more." Duncan told the blonde boy.

Maxwell nodded and followed after the boys of the Howling Wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the Jellystone Park, Taila De Loop was taking a stroll, she then heard a bad howl.

"What the heck?" The female wolf cringed. "Sounds like a dying dog."

Arceus was wandering around to take a look in Jellystone Park.

"Loopy, is that you?" Talia called out. "You sound sick!"

"No, it wasn't me, little sister." Loopy said.

"Maybe it was Hokey?" Talia suggested.

"I don't think so." Loopy said.

"All right, whoever's there better cut it out, you're starting to sound like you want us to be extinct." Talia scoffed at the howling.

Arceus soon came out and found the wolf siblings. "Um, hi."

"So, was that you with all that bad howling?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, you see, I was trying to think like a wolf-" Arceus tried to explain.

"Say no more, I know the problem," Talia cut him off. "The problem is you're not thinking hard enough."

"I'm not?" Arceus asked.

"No, it comes from deep within your heart and soul!" Talia told the male Volcano Twin. "Now, I just have one question: why are you trying to think like a wolf?"

"Um, well, I'm trying to find Yoink." Arceus told her.

"I heard about him gone missing," Talia frowned. "Ever since this morning... Poor Minerva."

"Uh, so, this comes deep down within the heart and soul?" Arceus asked.

"Sure, anything does especially if it's a skill you make your own instead of borrowing from someone else." Talia told Arceus.

"You sure you know about all this stuff?" Arceus asked.

"Of course," Talia said. "That's what my mom always said."

"We're wolves, this comes naturally." Loopy added.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Arceus shrugged to them. "Say, where did you guys see this Yoink of the Yukon last?"

"Last we saw him was this morning," Talia replied. "He was getting breakfast. We stopped by and talked to him for a few minutes, and then we left."

"Just asking how he was, how Minerva was, you know..." Loopy added.

"Hmm..." Arceus hummed before taking out a notepad like a detective to write this down. "Interesting."

"We were heading to Hokey and Ding's place 'til we heard screaming," Talia continued. "We were concerned about what could be going on, so we ran back and all that was left behind was a basket and his hat."

Loopy pulled out the hat and gave it to the male Volcano Twin.

"That can't be good..." Arceus frowned as he observed the hat.

"When we got there, he was gone!" Loopy cried out and ended up in tears.

Talia frowned and patted her brother's back to comfort him.

"Did someone see it?" Arceus asked.

"The only folks I could think of were Boo Boo and Skippy Squirrel," Talia replied. "They are always the first ones out here."

"Thank you; I will ask them." Arceus said.

Talia and Loopy nodded as Arceus left. Loopy sniffed and wiped his eyes with his tail and even blew his nose with it.

* * *

"Skippy, I'll be back in a bit, I gotta get us some prune yogurt, you eat too much candy." Slappy told her young nephew as she came out the front door with her purse.

"Spew!" Skippy grimaced.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Slappy said as she walked off.

"So long, Aunt Slappy, I got the home security ready!" Skippy smiled as he had an anvil on a rope.

"Good boy," Slappy smiled back. "I'll be right back before it's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay, Aunt Slappy." Skippy nodded.

Slappy soon hummed to herself as she walked away from the tree house. Arceus soon came to the door and rang the doorbell.

Skippy came to the door and looked in the peep hole. "Hmm... It's not Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, or Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison..." he said to himself to see Arceus. "It looks like one of those superheros I heard about... But what if it's a trap?"

"Hello?" Arceus's voice called out. "Is anyone home?"

"Let's see if he really is a superhero." Skippy said before pulling the rope.

Arceus waited for an answer. The anvil then landed on his head, making a loud clang sound.

"Got him!" Skippy smirked, but then came outside to see if Arceus made it out or not. "Hey, he made it, I guess he's a real superhero!"

"Is this your anvil?" Arceus asked the young squirrel.

"Yes, it is, and you don't even have a bump on your head." Skippy said.

"I'm a special kind of hero, mind if I come in?" Arceus asked.

"All right, bring me that anvil back though, I promised to keep myself safe from bad guys while Aunt Slappy's gone." Skippy told him.

Arceus soon came inside of the tree house to see the young squirrel. "Nice place..." he said as he took a look around.

"Thank you," Skippy replied. "So, is something wrong?"

"Do you know about the one they call Yoink of the Yukon?" Arceus asked the young squirrel.

"Yeah, I do, he's a really friendly guy, I like him," Skippy smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Arceus put his hat on the table.

"Oh... Is he gone...?" Skippy asked.

"According to what I've heard, he's gone missing." Arceus told the young squirrel.

"I saw him this morning while I was getting blueberries for Aunt Slappy." Skippy said.

"Where did you see him?" Arceus asked.

"Over by the bushes with berries," Skippy said. "Boo Boo and me were there. Everything was fine, but then a can of knock-out gas appeared out of nowhere, causing us to fall asleep, but all I heard was a scream."

"Hmm... Knock-out gas..." Arceus wrote this down. "This story's coming all together."

"Boo Boo can tell you more," Skippy said. "He was the one who saw their faces."

"Skippy, I'm home!" Slappy's voice called out.

"Oh, no, it's Aunt Slappy!" Skippy panicked. "Quick, hide!"

* * *

"I bought the last case of prune yogurt before anybody else could get it," Slappy chuckled before giving her young nephew a sharp look. "Skippy, what are these toys doing out? What are you doing out of bed, young man? And who exactly have you been playing with?"

Skippy points at Arceus who is acting like a stuffed animal and the male Volcano Twin gulped nervously while trying to keep still.

"I don't remember seeing any toy like this before..." Slappy eyed Arceus strangely. "He smells like some kind of coconut body wash... What exactly is this thing?"

"He's my best friend." Skippy pouted innocently to his elderly aunt.

"Yer best friend?" Slappy asked before looking soft and maternal. "All right, kiddo, let's leave your toys alone and get into bed."

Skippy smiled as Slappy then tucked him in for the night.

"Good night, kiddo, you keep me young, you know that, right?" Slappy smiled as she patted her young nephew on the head, and she then shut his door so that he could get some sleep.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Skippy told his new friend.

Arceus soon came out and stretched a little bit. "So, uh, you live with your aunt, huh?" he then asked.

"Uh-huh!" Skippy smiled. "She's the best aunt ever! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"

"Well, take care, kid, and thank you." Arceus told the young squirrel.

"Always happy to help." Skippy smiled.

Arceus smiled back as he then left the tree so that Skippy could get some sleep.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, let me become a superhero too so I can be as cool as that guy, and I promise, I'll do all of my chores, I'll eat my broccoli, and I'll even become an active member of society." Skippy prayed by his bed before going back to sleep.

"Sweet kid." Arceus said as he left Slappy and Skippy's tree house.

* * *

In Yogi and Boo Boo's, cave Yogi and Cindy Bear went out on a date, leaving Boo Boo by himself, and he was making him self a peanut butter sandwich.

"Hello in there!" Arceus's voice called which left an echo.

"Yogi, your voice's changed and you're back so soon." Boo Boo said.

Arceus soon came into the cave.

"You're not Yogi or Ranger Smith..." Boo Boo pointed out to the male Volcano Twin. "Who and what are you and why are you in my cave?"

"I'm Arceus the Volcano Twin and a superhero." Arceus introduced himself.

"Superhero?" Boo Boo asked.

"Yes, I protect those who are innocent and vanquish the forces of evil who must be brought to justice, do you know about Yoink of the Yukon?" Arceus asked.

"Oh, yeah, I saw him this morning when I was picking berries with that cute little Skippy Squirrel." Boo Boo smiled in memory.

"Do you remember the two people who captured him?" Arceus asked.

"Yes, I do," Boo Boo replied. "One had brown hair in a ponytail and the other man was bald with a beard."

"Looter Plunder and Bleak..." Arceus muttered.

"Who?" Boo Boo asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know, but they will be brought to justice," Arceus vowed. "This I swear!"

"Thank you, sir." Boo Boo replied.

"No problem, also, tell you what, how about I stay here until your friend comes back just in case so that no one hurts you?" Arceus offered.

"Really? But don't you have any other superhero things to do?" Boo Boo asked. "I'd hate for you to leave your other duties just for little old me."

"I'm part of a team, I can just get someone to cover for me." Arceus told the smaller bear.

"Gee, why thank you, sir." Boo Boo replied.

"No problem, Jellystone Park will rest easy once I find and save Yoink." Arceus promised.

"You're so kind," Boo Boo smiled at the teenage superhero. "Just like Yogi."

"Thank you, I try my best." Arceus smiled to Boo Boo.

"You want a sandwich?" Boo Boo offered.

"Sure." Arceus said.

"I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Boo Boo said.

"Sounds great, Boo Boo," Arceus smiled. "So, um, your friend Yogi is out?"

"Oh, yes, he's with Cindy Bear, the most beautiful and lovely bear in all of Jellystone Park." Boo Boo smiled back as he made a sandwich for the male Volcano Twin.

"So, is he your brother or something?" Arceus asked.

"No, he found me on his doorstop when I was a baby." Boo Boo revealed."Oh... I see..." Arceus said.

"He's my best friend in the whole world, I don't know what I'd do without him," Boo Boo smiled. "I really hope you find Yoink, and send those bad guys to jail. Not even Ranger Smith or his niece would be so cruel."

"Thank you, but no need to worry," Arceus replied. "He will be back home safely."

"I sure hope so." Boo Boo hoped.

"You have a special girl you like?" Arceus asked.

"Yes, but she lives far away, her name is Princess Paw Paw," Boo Boo smiled. "She's the daughter of Wise Paw. The Paw Paw Tribe are a tribe of Native American bears who try to rise against The Meanos led by the evil sorcerer: Dark Paw."

"Aww... That's cute." Arceus smiled back.

"And what about you, sir?" Boo Boo asked.

"Yes, but for her safety and protection, I can't tell you too much about her, but she's a very lovely girl and I feel so lucky to have her in my life." Arceus smiled as he then thought about the love of his life: Jayna from the Wonder Twins.

"Well, she is very lucky to have someone like you." Boo Boo smiled.

"Thank you and I wish you luck with this Princess Paw Paw too." Arceus nodded.

"Thank you so much." Boo Boo blushed and shuffled his paw as he thought about the Native American bear princess.

* * *

After a while, they talked, having a good time and one hour later, Yogi came home.

"Boob, I'm home, is-" Yogi called out until he saw something which panicked him. "Aaaaugh!"

Arceus was in the chair with Boo Boo on his lap, sleeping. Arceus rubbed the smaller bear's back while humming a song from when he and Justine were little.

"R-R-Robber!" Yogi stammered.

"What?" Arceus asked. "Where?"

"Get outta my cave, you!" Yogi glared as he grabbed a frying pan. "I got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I'm not a robber." Arceus told the bigger bear.

"You're gonna steal my little buddy!" Yogi glared.

"No, I'm not, will you just listen to me?!" Arceus demanded.

Yogi whacked Arceus on the head with the frying pan, but the pan was now bent due to the impact.

"Uh, yeah, anyway, are you going to listen to me or what?" Arceus asked.

"Oh, no, it's worse than I thought, he's gonna rob me and then beat me up before the cops show up!" Yogi panicked. "I oughta call The Hillbilly Bears!"

"Dude, if I was a robber, I would've taken your stuff and your friend a long time ago." Arceus rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Yogi paused and scratched his head.

"Anyway, I'm not a robber, I'm one of the Volcano Twins, my name is Arceus, and I'm here to help you and everyone else in Jellystone Park out." Arceus told the bear.

"You're a superhero?" Yogi asked.

"Yeah." Arceus said.

"You promise not to hurt anyone?" Yogi asked.

"The only person I'll hurt is anyone who is against justice and innocent people or animals." Arceus promised.

"Well, all right, why didn't you just say so?" Yogi smiled.

Arceus just gave the bear a deadpan expression. "And they say he's smarter than the average bear..." he then muttered to himself.

"So, what are you doing here?" Yogi asked.

"I didn't want your friend to be home alone." Arceus said.

"Well, that sure is nice of ya," Yogi smiled. "By the way, sorry about the frying pan thing, I don't really like people wandering into the cave without askin' first... And never change the channel when something I like is on..." he warned before looking dark and scary like a real bear. "You'll have to answer to my teeth."

"I understand, I would never hurt innocent animals." Arceus reassured.

"Let's hope that ya don't." Yogi said.

"You seen Yoink?" Arceus asked.

"Not since last night," Yogi shrugged. "We were just hanging out before I had to get back home to Boo Boo and he went to see Minerva."

"Well, he's missing." Arceus said as he pulled out Yoink's hat.

"I think I heard that blue squirrel talk about it with this yellow girl squirrel." Yogi said.

"Uh, blue and yellow squirrels?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah, Leon and Darlene, they have a red squirrel friend, but he's a pet by that Andy Johnson kid..." Yogi smiled before rolling his eyes. "Annoying little rodent..."

The two then heard screaming which made them look at each other.

"Uh-oh, trouble." Arceus said.

"What happened?" Yogi asked.

* * *

The two then went outside to see what was going on and almost all of the animals of the park were out there as well.

"Say, what's with all the screaming?" Yogi asked the other animals.

"Hokey Wolf and Harley Gator just got kidnapped." George said.

"Just what we need, more animal kidnappings." Arceus sighed.

"Maybe they just went to get ice cream without us, George." Junior suggested.

"While screaming?" George deadpanned.'

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream~" Junior sang.

"Shut it, Junior." George scoffed.

"We can take Ding and Hard Luck until Hokey and Harley get back." Talia suggested.

"Too dangerous," Arceus declined. "I've got friends who can watch over your cousin and Hard Luck."

"Oh, of course," Loopy agreed. "Be our guest."

"Thank you, Mr. Superhero." Hard Luck smiled.

"You're the best." Ding added.

"Harley must be playing hide-and-seek this late at night." Hard Luck said innocently.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Arceus shrugged to the duckling.

"I've known him all my life." Hard Luck smiled.

'Come on, you two, let's take you somewhere safe," Arceus told them before speaking to all of the animals. "And don't worry, everyone, I hereby promise that no animal will be kidnapped again."

The other animals of course cheered to that.


	4. Chapter 4

It was very late at night, and almost time for curfew for a lot of people as most heroes were school students.

"How's that car, Dad?" Eddy asked.

"Almost done, son, now, just a little wipe... And... There we go, all done." Tony said as he finished up.

"Thanks, Dad, you're the best!" Eddy smiled.

"Good as new, now, um, when does your friend come back?" Tony asked his younger son.

"In a couple of days, but don't say anything." Eddy replied.

"Don't worry, son, I won't." Tony promised.

"Thanks, Dad." Eddy smiled.

Tony chuckled as he then patted him on the head and walked off. "Mom made some noodles for dinner," he then said on the way inside. "You want in?"

"Sure, Dad, let me see my friends first." Eddy said.

"All right, son, be careful." Tony warned.

Eddy nodded and went to his friends. "Jo's car is all fix, so we're not going to die." He then told them.

"Look up in the sky!" Ed called out as he pointed to Arceus who was flying towards them. "It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Superman!"

"Ed..." The others mumbled.

"Uh, Double D?" Duncan asked.

Double D looked through his telescope and looked to the others. "It's Arceus, gentlemen." he then told them.

"What's he doing?" Eddy asked.

"He's got some company with him," Double D said as he looked. "It's... Hard Luck Duck and Ding-A-Ling Wolf?"

Arceus soon landed which made everyone go to see him.

"Wheee! That was fun!" Hard Luck beamed. "Can we do that again?"

"Uh, hey, man, what's with the animals?" Eddy asked.

"There's more missing animals..." Arceus sighed as he pulled out a certain hat. "Harley the Gator and Hokey the Wolf. And that's not all, Yoink of the Yukon is missing as well."

"You took him, didn't you?" Eddy glared. "Why else would you have that wolf, dog, whatever he is's hat?"

"Does it look like that I stole him?" Arceus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Eddy said.

"Fine, then where is he?" Arceus glared back.

"Eddy, you know that he's our friend and would never do anything wrong," Double D scolded. "Clearly Yoink's hat is evidence from the detective work he did for Jellystone Park."

"Then why didn't he say so?" Eddy asked.

This caused for everybody, minus Hard Luck and Ding, to anime fall.

"That's true, right?" Double D asked Arceus.

"Yeah, I've been asking as many animals as I could about Yoink's disappearance." Arceus nodded as he took out his notepad.

"Let's discuss this in my room," Eddy suggested. "We can also have dinner too."

The boys nodded and then headed to the Sampson's residence.

* * *

Jessica was cooking dinner.

"Uh, Mom, could I have some friends over?" Eddy asked.

"Is it that Mike girl you're so fond of?" Jessica smiled.

"Mom, Mike and I kinda went our separate ways... Uh, anyway, it's just me and the guys." Eddy blushed about his crush on Mike.

"Oh, of course, dear," Jessica then said. "I'll set out more plates."

"Thanks, Mom." Eddy smiled as he then went in his room with the others.

"The old and simple days..." Double D sighed as he held up Eddy's old picture of him and Mike at a school dance with Mike in a red dress with white gloves and black slip-on shoes and Eddy wore his best tux.

Duncan looked at a picture of Eddy as a baby running around naked with his diaper and he laughed.

"Hey!" Eddy glared.

"What?" Duncan smirked innocently.

Eddy took the picture and threw it in the closet before looking to Justin. "All right, so, what did you find out?" he then asked.

"I got as much information as I could from Skippy Squirrel, Boo Boo Bear, and Minerva Mink," Justin said. "Also, Hokey Wolf and Harley Gator were just taken next, so I brought Hard Luck Duck and Ding-A-Ling along for safe keeping."

"Did I ever tell you guys the story of how I first met Harley?" Hard Luck smiled. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Ding-A-Ling." Duncan and Eddy snickered to the name.

"Real mature, you two." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Why are you making fun of my name?" Ding frowned. "That's not very nice."

"We're not making fun of your name, we-" Duncan tried to explain.

"You don't want to know," Trent told the younger wolf. "They are just immature."

"I hope that Hokey is okay," Ding began to whimper like a wolf puppy. "This is all my fault, I should've gone with him. I'm a terrible brother!"

"Ding, you couldn't have known that was going to happen, please, don't cry." Justin comforted the younger wolf.

"He told me to go wait in the cave until he would come back, but he never did," Ding cried. "I should've followed him because he might be dead or hurt out there."

"No, don't think like that, you'll make yourself sick if you worry too much, I'll find him and he'll be fine." Justin said.

"Do you promise?" Ding sniffled.

"I promise, nothing will happen to Hokey, or Yoink, or anyone else who gets taken away from the forest." Justin promised the smaller wolf.

"Promise?" Ding asked.

"I promise." Justin said.

"Oh, thank you so much..." Ding said.

"Thank you, guys," Hard Luck smiled. "I know if we all put our heads together we can work something out!"

Ed then knocked his head with Eddy and Double D, making them cry out.

"Ed, why did you do that?" Trent asked.

"Putting our heads together." Ed smiled.

"That's not what he meant, big guy." Trent told him.

"Oh." Ed said.

"Boys, supper's ready!" Jessica's voice called out.

"We'll talk this over at dinner." Eddy told the others on the way downstairs into the kitchen.

"I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." Ding said.

"I'm starvin'." Hard Luck added.

* * *

Everyone was soon given bowls of noodles with crackers and biscuits.

"Edwin, you have strange friends sometimes, I don't recognize these two from school." Jessica said about Ding and Hard Luck.

"Actually, Mom, they're... Uh... Um... Never mind..." Eddy said.

"Son, why is there a duck and a wolf in our house?" Tony asked.

"Uhh... Because they're not mine," Eddy said. "They're Trent and Justin's pets."

"Well, just hope they don't shed or molt, otherwise your mother will sneeze horrifically and we'll both be sleeping outside," Tony warned before smirking with a laugh. "She gets that from her mother... Crazy old broad would sneeze at any animals despite being a dog herself if you know what I mean!"

"What did you say, honey?" Jessica asked her husband.

"Erm... Nothing, dear." Tony said nervously.

"That's what I thought..." Jessica hummed sharply.

Tony shivered a little nervously, but shook it off when his wife left in the kitchen again.

The boys then were done eating dinner and went back to Eddy's room.

"Okay, Eddy, why me and Justin?" Trent demanded.

"Well, Duncan already has a dog, we can't trust Ed and Sarah's mom, Double D is allergic to fur, and my mom sneezes constantly from fur, so that just leaves you two." Eddy replied.

"That's the most you've ever made sense anytime." Justin teased.

"Just do it..." Eddy mumbled.

"I can take Hard Luck with me." Trent offered.

"I'll take Ding then," Justin said before warning Duncan and Eddy. "Don't laugh at his name."

Hard Luck soon came into Trent's hands.

"Come on, little guy, you're coming with me." Trent smiled to the small duck as he held him in his hands.

"Oh, boy!" Hard Luck cheered.

Everyone then split up for the night as it was late and they needed to go to bed. They couldn't help but think about the girls though and hoped that they were okay.

* * *

"Make it stop! Please! Stop it, please!" Cindy cried out, but she was laughing as she was getting a pedicure. "Sorry, but my foot is ticklish!"

"I'm headed for the sauna, anyone wanna join me?" Justine invited.

"You don't think my nails are girly, do you?" Jo asked as she was given her first manicure and had midnight blue nails.

"No, of course not," Mike smiled. "I used to get my nails done all the time, you should do it more often, it's good and good for you."

"Hm... I guess you're right, all right, Justine, let's hit that sauna." Jo decided.

"Awesome, then maybe later on we can check out the dance club," Justine suggested. "Jo, I'll show you my new dress, you will like it."

"Sweet." Jo smirked eagerly.

Cindy giggled and soon put her feet back down to get her toenails painted as she leaned back. "This is the life..." she smiled. "Nothing could possibly ruin this... Oh, by the way, how did we get these reservations again?"

"Thank Hilda," Mike replied. "She gave me a free coupon."

"Awesome." Cindy said.

The girls who were going then came into the sauna. Cindy smiled to her colorful nails as she felt peaceful for once in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at a lab, that was not Dexter or The Test sisters', Hokey woke up, realizing that he's in a cage.

"Hey, what happened?" Hokey asked as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"You locked those animals up, right?" One voice asked.

"Of course I did, what do you think I am, stupid?" The other voice scoffed.

Hokey looked up and saw two people: one female and another one was a male. The woman had short blonde hair with a white streak covering her left eye and wearing a pink bodysuit with boots and gloves. The man had brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a green suit.

"I hope those goody Planeteers won't get in the way of our plans." The woman said.

"No, they won't, we'll strike for more animals by dawn." The man said to the woman.

"Hey, what is this?" Hokey demanded. "Who are you people?"

"Looks like our patient is waking up, Dr. Blight." The man told the woman.

"Of course, they always wake up too soon..." The woman scoffed.

"Wh-Who are you?" Hokey demanded. "Where am I? I need to get home!"

"I'm afraid you won't be," The woman smirked. "You belong to us now."

"Who are you people?" Hokey asked.

"I'm Looter Plunder and this is my partner, Dr. Blight." The man introduced.

"You two are Captain Planet's worst enemies!" Hokey recognized. "I heard about you guys."

"That's right." Dr. Blight smirked.

"What do you want with me though?" Hokey asked nervously. "Why, I wouldn't ever hurt nobody! I mean, sure, sometimes I get food from people for me and my little buddy, but I'd never hurt a fly, you can't poach me!"

"Hmm... This one has an amazing fur coat," Looter said as he looked at Hokey's fur. "How much money could we get from a fur coat like this?"

"Wait, what?!" Hokey demanded.

"His fur does look rich and smooth..." Dr. Blight agreed. "Perhaps we'll use this one for his fur in time for the winter season."

"Hey, back off, lady!" Hokey glared. "This is my fur, not yours!"

"It is now, everything in this lab is mine and that includes you and soon all of Jellystone Park will be rid of you miserable animals." Dr. Blight smirked fiendishly.

"You can't do this to us!" Hokey cried out.

"Oh, and your little pup will be the first one to go." Looter then said.

"Hey, you leave my little brother out of this!" Hokey demanded.

"Please, as if you could stop us, besides, we have research on all you animals, I have a little helper to thank for that." Dr. Blight said.

 ** _"You always know just what to say."_** A computerized voice thanked Dr. Blight.

"That's right, MAL, baby." Dr. Blight smirked.

A older man came on the screen with a smirk back.

"Who's that?" Hokey wondered as he scooted back in his cage nervously from the Eco-villains.

"This is MAL: he's an artificially intelligent computer program," Dr. Blight replied. "Thank you, MAL baby, for helping me out."

 ** _"Well, what can I say?"_** MAL chuckled. ** _"Serving you is just my greatest pleasure~"_**

"And nothing will stop us, not even those Planeteer brats!" Dr. Blight smirked. "Now, we need to get that pup and maybe use him to make some fur boats to go with that coat."

Hokey growled and inside of his mind snapped, then for once in a long time, he barked and growled like his own kind at the Eco-villains.

"Hey, quiet it down, you overgrown mutt!" Looter glared.

Hokey continued anyway.

"We said SHUT UP!" Looter glared, kicking Hokey which made him stop.

"We should make a shock collar for this mutt." Dr. Blight suggested.

Hokey growled and goes over to Looter and bit his hand.

"You're gonna pay for that, you really shouldn't have done that, you overgrown mutt." Looter warned Hokey, gritting through his teeth due to the sharp pain from the bite.

"MAL, baby, make us a shock collar." Dr. Blight declared.

 ** _"Already doing it, darling."_ **MAL replied.

Hokey still growled at them.

"Bad wolf!" Dr. Blight scolded.

"You won't get away with this!" Hokey glared. "I won't let you take me alive, or my little buddy, Ding, we will avenge our parents' deaths!"

"Oh, you remember that?" Dr. Blight chuckled. "How despicable, shame you had to lose them... If only I had the heart to actually care."

A bald man with a mustache dressed like a biker then came over to his boss. "Mr. Plunder, I've got bad news." he then told the other man.

"What is it, Bleak?" Looter replied.

"I didn't get that mink that you wanted." Bleak frowned.

"Well, why not?" Looter glared. "Did those Planeteer hippies or Captain Planet stop you?"

"No, it was the Volcano Twin boy." Bleak said.

"Volcano Twin boy?" Looter asked. "Uh, let's pretend I don't know who that is."

Bleak rolled his eyes. "He's one of them superhero kids with a twin sister, but she wasn't there, but they have powers of the volcano," he then explained. "Kinda feel like Hawaiian rip-offs of those Wonder Twins in the Super Friends."

"I remember that brat, he's the godchild of Captain Planet!" Dr. Blight said.

"Refresh my memory, who is he?" Looter asked.

MAL showed him a video of Justin and Justine defeating Zarm and capturing the Eco-villains.

"Now I know who he is," Looter then said. "He and his sister always stop us! Why didn't you stop him?!" he then scolded Bleak.

"I'm sorry, sir, I tried, but he was too strong for me." Bleak defended.

"Oh, please, that old excuse?" Looter scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but it's true!" Bleak said to him. "It's like he's made out of iron or something!"

"Well, don't come back until you get an animal!" Looter commanded.

"Yes, sir." Bleak said.

"I mean it this time, I don't want this to get messy." Looter warned.

Bleak sighed as he knew he had to do what Looter said. Hokey glared to the villains while growling until he was given a special collar.

"Try to act out and see what happens." Dr. Blight warned as she brought out a remote control.

Hokey snarled in response.

"That's what I thought, you mutt." Dr. Blight then said.

 ** _"I've heard stories about a squirrel who is a secret agent with a mole, do you plan on taking them as well?"_ **MAL asked the Eco-villains, showing pictures of the one known as Secret Squirrel and his helper, Morocco Mole.

"That's not a bad idea," Dr. Blight replied. "Anyone else?"

 ** _"Well, there's this one dog and his daughter who both know karate."_** MAL said before showing pictures of the superhero called Hong Kong Phooey and his daughter who was Kaleigh Poochy.

"Dogs?" Bleak asked. "Won't their owners get mad?"

 ** _"They don't have owners,"_ **MAL informed. **_"Apparently Hong Kong Phooey is the #1 Super Guy."_**

"Even better for us." Dr. Blight smirked.

Looter grinned and nodded in agreement with her.

 ** _"Hong Kong Phooey, that little dog brat, and the rodent and mole it is,"_** MAL said. **_"I'd suggest that other squirrel with the moose, but a certain couple is already bent on capturing them themselves."_**

"Actually, I've got a couple more in mind," Looter said. "Those stray cats who live in the alley."

MAL then showed a picture of Top Cat and his gang to them.

"Might be somewhat useful, we'll see, get those animals and then we'll talk." Dr. Blight demanded.

"And then we can get rich." Looter added.

"You won't get away with this!" Hokey glared.

"SILENCE!" Dr. Blight glared, pushing the button on the remote control, shocking Hokey.

"Ow, that hurts!" Hokey yelped and whimpered in pain.

"Good," Dr. Blight glared. "Now maybe you'll behave and removing your fur will be easier."

Hokey then gulped in fear of the Eco-villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ding was looking at the night sky and thinking about his missing brother. "Hokey, please be okay, I want you to come back." he then whispered.

Trent soon came into his room to change in his pajamas. He then looked around and looked out his window and opened it up to see that Ding was sitting on the roof alone.

"Oh, hi, Trent." Ding said.

"Hey, you okay?" Trent asked.

"I'm just thinking about Hokey," Ding frowned. "I just don't want him to end up like our parents. Did you ever hear of the story?"

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." Trent smiled politely.

"Oh, boy, story time!" Hard Luck beamed.

"I still remember it fondly..." Ding said as he thought back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _There was a lovely light brown-furred wolf couple inside of a cave with their older son they had named Hokey, it was just the three of them, but that would change very soon._

 _"Do you think the new pup will be happy here?" The mother wolf asked._

 _"I'm sure they will, Asena, don't worry so much." The father wolf soothed his mate._

 _"I'm so excited to get a baby brother." Hokey beamed._

 _"That's right, Hokey, now remember, it's a big responsibility," The father wolf smiled. "You have to look out for him."_

 _"I know, Dad, I will," Hokey promised, putting his paw to his mother's pregnant belly. "Ooh! I think he kicked me!"_

 _"That's what babies do, my son." Asena replied._

 _"When does he come out?" Hokey pouted._

 _"Soon, son, soon," The father wolf smiled. "Why don't you run along and play?"_

 _"Uh, okay." Hokey smiled back and went to go play outside while his parents stayed in the cave._

 _Little did anyone know, there were hunters in the forest that day._

 _"Now, you remember the plan?" Dr. Blight asked._

 _"Yes, Dr. Blight." The hunters replied._

 _"Good... Now, move!" Dr. Blight told them._

 _The hunters then moved out to do what they needed to do. Asena and her mate were lying in the cave peacefully together since she was almost ready to give birth to their next wolf pup, but no one knew when the day would come, but it would actually come today of all days. The father wolf's ears soon twitched and he got up, growling._

 _"What's wrong, dear?" Asena asked her mate._

 _"Hunters!" The father wolf growled. "They've come to the forest!"_

 _"Adolph, are you sure?" The mother wolf asked her mate._

 _"Of course, I better take care of them," The father wolf snarled before looking to her. "You stay here."_

 _"Oh, be careful, my love." Asena wished._

 _Adolph nuzzled with her and soon dashed off to confront the hunters._

 _Asena put her paws over her stomach, she could feel her new pup kicking a lot more than usual. "Ooh, I think that he wants out..." she said softly._

* * *

 _Adolph approached the hunters with a growl. One hunter who was in front of the others began to shoot at Adolph to kill him. Adolph growled and jumped on the first hunter, biting him on the shoulder._

 _"Why, you!" The hunter glared while yelping in pain, grabbing his shoulder._

 _The other hunters continued to shoot at Adolph and one bullet hit him. Adolph whined slightly in pain as he had been shot._

 _"ADOLPH, THE PUP IS COMING, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" Asena cried out._

 _A brown female squirrel came into the cave. "Is something wrong, Asena?" she then asked. "I was gathering acorns and I heard you scream."_

 _"My baby, it's coming, Shirley!" Asena told the female squirrel._

 _"A-Already?!" The female squirrel gasped. "Oh, uh, um... Here, let me help you."_

 _"Please hurry!" Asena told her._

 _"Calm down, I'm right here..." Shirley told her friend, going to help her out._

 _"Oh, thank you, Shirley, thank you..." Asena softly told the female brown squirrel._

 _"I'd love to have babies myself someday, I might as well learn now." Shirley smiled as she helped Asena give birth._

* * *

 _"The other wolf is in there, come on." A hunter told the others._

 _"I'm sorry, my love... My children... I have failed you..." Adolph whispered shallowly._

 _"It's a boy." Shirley smiled._

 _"Oh... My little boy puppy..." Asena smiled to the newborn wolf pup._

 _"I'll go clean him up, I'll be right back." Shirley told her friend as she then went to clean up the wolf pup, but unfortunately, as soon as she left, the hunters came into the cave to see Asena, and she was unable to move since she just birthed her newest child._

 _"Adolph, is that you?" Asena asked, not noticing the hunters yet._

 _"Nope, he's long gone, he's dead!" A hunter told her._

 _"W-What?!" Asena asked._

 _"Good night, Mrs. Wolf." The hunter said, pointing his gun at her._

 _"No, wait, stop, don't do this!" Asena begged. "I'm a mother!"_

 _But it was too late, the hunter had shot Asena._

 _"Mama!" Hokey cried out._

 _The hunters turned to see Hokey. Hokey soon began to run as far away as he could from the hunters._

* * *

 _"There we go," Shirley smiled. "Nice and clean."_

 _The wolf pup soon stopped crying and looked up to her. Hokey soon rushed over and looked own._

 _"Look, Hokey, it's your new baby brother." Shirley smiled._

 _"He looks like a ding-a-ling..." Hokey muttered slightly._

 _The wolf pup cooed and clapped his paws._

 _"He seems to like that name." Shirley told Hokey._

 _Hokey looked up at the squirrel woman._

 _"Where's your mother now?" Shirley asked Hokey._

 _"S-She's gone..." Hokey frowned with tears in her eyes. "These humans had guns, and they hurt her!"_

 _"Oh, no, that's terrible." Shirley frowned back._

 _"And I need to run away and take Ding with me!" Hokey then said._

 _Shirley frowned, but she soon handed Hokey his baby brother._

* * *

 _Hokey ran as far away as he could and was hiding where the hunters couldn't find him. "I won't let 'em hurt ya, Ding, I promise." he told his new little brother._

 _The wolf pup then reached up and touched his brother's muzzle with a small smile._

 _Unknown to them, Dr. Blight was watching them._

 _"Try to survive without your parents!" Dr. Blight laughed._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Ding concluded.

Trent and Justin looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Who hired the hunters?" Justin asked.

"It was that woman with blonde hair with a white streak and some of it covered one of her eyes." Ding explained.

"Dr. Blight." Justin and Trent glared.

"I miss my mama and papa!" Ding sniffled and cried.

"Ding, please, don't cry." Justin told him.

"I got no reason not to, and now Hokey is next!" Ding hugged the teenage boys while crying.

"Shh... It's okay..." Justin said as he petted the young wolf on the head. "I promise that he will be returned back home safely, I promise."

"I really hope you're right..." Ding sniffled as he was miserable before howling at the moon sadly.

"Trent, why don't you take Ding and Hard Luck into bed?" Justin suggested. "I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Sure thing," Trent nodded. "Come on, you guys."

Hard Luck and Ding then followed the cool guy back to his house.

Justin nodded before he looked into the night sky himself. "Dr. Blight, you and Plunder have gone too far this time," he then glared as his eyes turned as red as molten lava. "You're going to pay for this. You're lucky that I'm not a wolf myself."

* * *

 ** _In the Netherworld Spa..._**

"I think I should call Justin, I'm feeling a little worried." Justine said as she was in a changing room with the other girls as there was a dance tonight.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Abby said. "I'm sure that he's fine."

"Well... All right..." Justine sighed.

"How about this one?" Cindy came out in a purple single-strapped dress with a rose in her hair.

"Beautiful." Dee Dee smiled.

"I like this one." Jo said as she came out, wearing a gray shirt, black pants, and a black jacket.

"That suits you." Cindy smirked playfully.

"All right, Justine, let's see this dress you told me about." Jo told her girlfriend.

Justine soon came out in her brand new dress. Jo and Cindy's jaws dropped as Justine wore a red strapless dress, with white high-heels, heart earrings, her necklace, and her hair was down curled and she had make-up on. Justine then gave a seductive smirk at her girlfriend and winked at her.

"W-Wow..." Jo blushed in shock. "You look amazing..."

"I thought red would be a good look for me." Justine smiled.

"Can I have the honor of being your date tonight?" Jo asked.

"Why, you certainly may." Justine smiled.

Jo and Justine soon linked arms and left the dressing room.

"I think Justine could wear a trash bag and still look great." Cindy said to the others.

The other girls then nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... Maybe I should call Justin and make sure that he's okay," Justine said. "I don't know why, but I sense anger and sadness in him."

"Well, if you really want to..." Mike replied.

Justine took out her cell phone and struggled. "Uh... How do I dial out?" she then asked.

"Lemme see that..." Drell said, taking the phone from her and punched the buttons. "Oh, shoot... Now, how do you do it?"

"I don't think he knows how that works." Abby muttered to Brianna.

"Well, I tried." Drell shrugged.

"Ooooh, maybe you could talk with him telepathically?" Dee Dee suggested.

"No, no, I got this, I don't need any help..." Drell smiled nervously.

Skippy swiped the phone from him and dialed the number and handed the phone to Justine.

"Wow, thank you, Skippy!" Justine smiled.

Skippy smiled back, tipping his hat to her, as usual, never speaking a word.

"Well, I could've gotten it." Drell said.

Skippy just rolled his eyes.

"How do we look?" The girls asked.

Skippy gave two thumb's up.

"Justine, do I look mad?" Drell asked.

"No, why?" Justine asked.

"Well, I'm seeing red looking at you!" Drell told her before laughing at his own joke.

Skippy didn't laugh until Drell threatened him with his fist and he forced himself to laugh.

"That's a good one." Dee Dee giggled.

"All right, all of you go on and have fun." Drell smiled to the girls.

"He won't answer." Justine frowned to her phone.

"He's probably sleeping, come on, let's have some fun." June said.

"Yeah, you're right." Justine replied.

* * *

The girls then went to the dance club to have some fun.

"It's time to put my plan in action." Abby said.

"What plan?" Brianna asked.

"Operation: Getting Sky and Sammy Together." Abby replied.

"But they already like each other." Ashlyn pointed out.

"Yes, but they're not really open about it, think about those times they're seen together and they insist they're just friends." Abby reminded.

"Huh, good point." Ashlyn said.

"But what if they'll know about your plan?" Brianna asked.

"They won't know about it unless we told them, but we're not." Abby reassured.

"So, what's the plan?" Ashlyn then asked.

Abby then whispered the plan to Ashlyn and Brianna. Ashlyn and Brianna listened to the plan the best they could.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky soon came out in her own dress which was a dark blue, almost midnight blue color and she had black high-heels on.

"Sky, you look so pretty." Cindy smiled to the athlete.

"Aw, thank you, Cindy." Sky smiled back.

"*cough* Girly. *cough*" Jo coughed in the background.

"You got something to say to me?" Sky raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with Jo's comment.

"Oh, nothing," Jo replied. "It's just that you look really girly and you're supposed to be Samey's date."

"We're just friends and it's _Sammy_." Sky corrected.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself." Jo shrugged.

"Oh, Sky, you should give Sammy this flower..." Drell said, taking out a supernatural flower. "They say if you sniff it and you blush to whoever gives it to you, they're meant to be."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Sky smiled. "How do you know that?"

Drell blushed and shuffled his foot. "I gave it to Hilda on our first date."

"You two make a cute couple." Sky commented.

"Thanks, everyone else thinks so too." Drell nodded his head.

Sky accepted the flower and decided to go off.

"Oh, please let this work out..." Drell begged. "I ship it so hard... Is that how the kid's say it?"

Skippy nodded to him.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Drell beamed and soon hugged him so tight that his spine nearly cracked.

"Uh, Sammy?" Sky called.

Sammy turned around and then smiled. "Hey, Sky, you look beautiful today."

"Thanks... You look good today yourself," Sky smiled before holding out the flower. "Here, you like flowers, right?"

Sammy nodded and sniffed the flower which made her blush.

"I guess you like it?" Sky asked.

"I love it, thank you, Sky." Sammy smiled.

"Yes, it worked!" Drell cheered.

Skippy nodded and smiled for them.

* * *

The next day in the city, the boys woke up and regrouped, but this time, at Double D's house.

"Hey, Double D." Duncan said as he popped up from nowhere.

"Hello, Duncan." Double D muttered.

"No surprises?" Duncan asked.

"I've gotten used to it." Double D rolled his eyes.

"Darn it... Oh, well," Duncan shrugged before jumping onto the bed. "Hey, comfy."

"I just made that bed!" Double D scolded.

"Yeah, and?" Duncan asked.

"You're making a mess!" Double D glared.

"Oh, come on, live a little." Duncan said.

Double D just mumbled underneath his breath.

"This is one comfy bed, what fabric are your sheets?" Duncan asked.

"Egyptian cotton, my mother recommended it." Double D rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Justin asked the others.

"First thing's first: finding out information about the Eco-Villains," Double D replied. "Justin, you know a lot more about them than the rest of us, so you can tell us more about them."

"Okay," Justin said before pulling out pictures of the suspects. "The woman is Dr. Barbara Blight and the guy in the ponytail is named Looter Plunder. They are Eco-villains, meaning that they want to destroy the environment."

"Whoa." Eddy and Duncan muttered.

"I know, they must be stopped." Justin replied.

"No, that Dr. Blight is pretty hot." Duncan said.

"You're not helping." Justin glared.

"Who said I was helping?" Duncan shrugged. "Besides, that guy in the ponytail reminds me of a certain fat guy."

The others looked to him.

"The manager for the Mighty Ducks." Duncan said.

"Ohh..." The boys then said.

"They would go so far as to killing animals." Justin then continued.

Ding whimpered and nodded in agreement with him.

"They have sidekicks as well," Justin then added. "Looter's is Argeos Bleak, he's a big tough guy, but when I fought him, he was a total wuss. Then there's Dr. Blight's named MAL."

"M-Mal?" Duncan asked.

"Not that Mal, he's a computer." Justin told Duncan.

"Oh, phew!" Duncan said in relief. "Thank God."

"If they are taking animals, then that means they are even going to take animal superheroes such as Secret Squirrel, Atom Ant, and Hong Kong Phooey," Justin then told his friends. "Then that means we gotta be one step ahead of them. I suggest we get to them before the Eco-Villains do."

"We split up?" Double D asked.

"Yes," Justin nodded before instructing. "Duncan and Trent, you take Hard Luck and find Secret Squirrel. Eds, you can get Atom Ant. Finally, Ding and I can get Hong Kong Phooey."

"Donkey Kong!" Ed smiled.

"No, Ed, not Donkey Kong, he's a video game character." Double D told him.

"But, Double D, we've met characters from commercials and movies, who's to say we won't meet video game characters like Mike's friend, Xandir?" Ed asked.

The others stared at him for a few moments.

"Come on, guys, we don't have time to waste!" Justin brought everyone back on topic.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed and soon split up.

"All right, Ding, have you been in the air before?" Justin asked.

"No, I don't think so." Ding shrugged.

"Well, you're going to this time, and please, don't tell anyone my secret identity," Justin told him before transforming. "Volcano Twins powers activate!"

Ding winced at first before gasping as Justin became Arceus.

"I know you're a bit surprised, but come on, we'll talk about that later, we have work to do now." Arceus told the young wolf.

"Oh, um, right, of course." Ding nodded.

They then went off to begin their plan while everyone else split up to help the animals who were also superheroes, or in Secret Squirrel's case, spies.

* * *

 ** _With Duncan, Trent, and Hard Luck..._**

"How are we going to find Secret Squirrel?" Duncan asked. "He's so, well, you know, secretive."

"Does he live in a tree?" Trent asked Hard Luck.

"Of course he does!" Hard Luck beamed. "He's a squirrel! All squirrels live in trees!"

"That doesn't answer my question." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Up there." Hard Luck pointed up to a high-class apartment-like tree house with a mailbox in front.

Duncan and Trent sweatdropped and were going to the apartment tree house, but Duncan tripped over a wire and a cage landed on them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Trent demanded.

"I got you right where I want you!" A familiar voice replied. Out of the shadows then came Secret Squirrel.

"Hey, it's Secret Squirrel!" Hard Luck pointed out.

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Secret glared at the trespassers in his home. "Where is my friend, Morocco Mole?"

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"Don't even think about playing stupid," Secret glared. "I'm a highly trained agent with nothing on my mind but bringing justice!"

"Riiiight..." Trent said before seeing a heart-shaped framed photograph of a female squirrel named Penny.

Secret smiled sheepishly and hid it before glaring and using his hat to bring out a sniper, aiming to shoot them. "Last chance, where is Morocco Mole?!" he then demanded.

"Mr. Secret, please don't hurt them!" Hard Luck pouted.

"Using an innocent duckling to cover for you?" Secret glared. "That's such a low standard!"

"Please listen, we need your help." Trent told the secret agent squirrel.

"If you're not gonna answer me, then prepare to meet your maker." Secret glared as he was about to shoot them.

"Mr. Secret, it's me, Hard Luck Duck, you can trust me..." Hard Luck pouted up to the squirrel spy. "What would Mr. Snooper and Mr. Blabber say?"

Secret looked to him and thought about it, then sighed as he put the sniper away and opened the cage.

"Thanks, little guy." Duncan told the duck.

"I do my best." Hard Luck smiled.

"Okay, what's going on then?" Secret demanded.

"Mr. Duncan and Mr. Trent are trying to help you and everyone else in Jellystone Park." Hard Luck told Secret.

"Your friend Morocco Mole must've been captured by the Eco-villains." Trent guessed.

"He's been missing since last night." Secret replied.

"And we need your help saving the animals." Duncan added.

"All right, I'll help you guys, we'll take my vehicle." Secret said.

"Great, we need to stop at The Cartoon League Headquarters," Trent replied. "That's where we're going to meet the others."

"Let's go." Secret told them.

They then went to Secret's vehicle and headed to headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile with The Eds, they are trying to find Atom Ant's hide-out.

"No Atom Ant so far." Eddy said.

"I think we're too big," Double D said. "Atom Ant is an ant after all."

"Oooh, I found it, you guys!" Ed beamed.

The Eds looked over and found a mailbox that says Atom Ant on it.

"Good job, Ed." Double D approved.

Eddy crouched down a bit and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" A voice called out before soon, there came a red ant with a white helmet, an orange shirt, and purple pants.

"Atom Ant?" Ed asked in a mysterious tone. "We've come for you."

"Ed, don't," Double D scolded. "Um, Atom Ant? We need your help."

"What seems to be the problem?" Atom Ant asked the Eds.

"The Eco-villains are capturing animals for their evil plans," Double D warned. "They could get you next."

"That sounds serious," Atom Ant said. "All right, I'll help you guys."

"Wow, that was easy." Eddy said to the others.

"Where do we go?" Atom Ant asked before jumping high in the air and landing in Double D's hand.

"To the Cartoon League Headquarters!" Double D proclaimed.

"All right, you guys, hang on nice and tight," Atom Ant warned. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Huh? What are you-" Eddy was about to ask.

"Up and Atom Ant!" Atom Ant proclaimed as he grabbed the Eds to fly off and soon flew really fast, faster than The Flash and maybe even Superman.

"He's faster than The Flash!" Eddy's eyes widened.

"He's faster than Superman!" Double D added.

"Is he Captain Zoom?" Ed smiled simply.

"Hang on tight, boys." Atom Ant told the Eds.

Eddy and Double D yelped as they were flying in the air as Ed was just laughing.

"I'm going to be sick." Double D moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station, Kaleigh Poochy, the daughter of the famous Hong Kong Phooey and the civilian identity of Penry Pooch the janitor, was going inside and saw a blonde woman on the computer.

"Good morning, Rosemary." Kaleigh smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie," Rosemary replied. "Your father is in with the Sergeant."

"Thank you," Kaleigh smiled. "Uh, should I wait out here?" she then asked.

"I think you should for a little while anyway, dear." Rosemary told her.

"How come?" Kaleigh asked.

"Penry, you doo-doo brain!" The Sergeant yelled.

"That's why." Rosemary said.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant..." Penry said sheepishly to his boss.

"You used my toothbrush to clean the toilet!" The Sergeant glared.

"But sir, you told me that you weren't going to use it anymore." Penry said.

"That's no excuse!" The Sergeant snapped at him. "What kind of janitor are you anyway?!"

"I'm a dog." Penry smiled innocently.

"I need some aspirin." The Sergeant groaned as he walked away as Kaleigh looked around, waiting patiently.

"Looks like you can go in now, sweetie." Rosemary told the girl.

"Thanks, Rosemary." Kaleigh smiled and then came inside.

Penry looked out the door and smiled to his daughter. "Kaleigh, hello there."

"Hi, Daddy!" Kaleigh beamed as she gave her father a big hug. "I've been practicing the moves you taught me."

"Oh, that's great, someday you'll be as good as me." Penry chuckled with a smile to Kaleigh.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you, Dad." Kaleigh smiled back.

"You'll be a great superhero like me." Penry advised.

"Hello, Hong Kong Phooey." A voice said as a certain shadow hovered over the male dog.

"What? No, I'm not Hong Kong Phooey, that's some other, very handsome and smart guy, not me!" Penry chuckled sheepishly.

Kaleigh looked up at Arceus, coming beside her father nervously. "What can we do, Dad?" she then asked.

"Uh, let me get Hong Kong Phooey for you, I'll be right back!" Penry said.

The father and daughter then jumped into the nearby file cabinet to change and they came out together, and Kaleigh was in a pink kimono with a purple mask.

* * *

"Uh... Thanks, I guess... That totally wasn't suspicious at all..." Arceus commented.

A yellow cat with black stripes soon came in, but he was a normal cat that walked on four legs unlike Top Cat and his gang. The filing cabinet was rumbling Spot had to pound the cabinet and out came the famous superhero: Hong Kong Phooey.

"There we go, Hong Kong Phooey." Arceus said.

"Hello, fellow superhero, it's good to see you." Hong Kong Phooey said to the male Volcano Twin.

"Good to see you too." Arceus nodded.

"Oh, so he's not a villain?" Kaleigh asked.

"Nope, he's one of those Volcano Twins that you've seen on TV." Hong Kong Phooey told her.

"Oh, well, he certainly is cute." Kaleigh commented.

"And what do we call you?" Arceus asked Kaleigh as she was made to look like a superhero like Hong Kong Phooey with her.

"You can call me Lady Dragon 'cuz dragons are so cool." Kaleigh said.

"Yeah, they can be," Arceus chuckled. "Anyway, I need you two to come with me for your safety and protection."

"Yeah, those Eco-villains could capture you next." Ding added in warning.

"Eco-Villains?" Hong Kong Phooey asked. "I think I've heard of them... Aren't they enemies of Captain Planet and his Planeteers?"

"The very same," Arceus nodded. "They're bent on capturing any animal they can get their hands on."

"You mean-" Hong Kong Phooey was about to ask.

"Yes, they could be after you next." Arceus warned.

"Well, that's not good at all." Lady Dragon frowned.

"You have to come with me so I can help protect you." Arceus told the dog superheroes.

"Okay, come on, sweetie, to the Phooey Mobile." Hong Kong Phooey replied.

"You got it, Dad." Lady Dragon smiled.

"The Phooey Mobile?" Arceus asked Ding.

"It's how they get around." Ding said.

Spot went to go with Hong Kong Phooey and Lady Dragon.

"Come on, we better go down there." Arceus suggested.

Ding nodded and got on top of his shoulders and sat down. Soon, they all got into the Phooey Mobile and it drove off with them in it.

"I swear, this city keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Arceus said about the dogs being able to drive.

As the dogs were driving, Hong Kong Phooey ended up driving on top of Jeff Tartovosky and Homer Simpson's cars and drove over them.

"Hey, my car!" Homer complained.

"Hey, don't you know who that was?" Jeff asked him. "That was Hong Kong Phooey: the #1 superhero."

"Wow, he can drive over my car any time he wants." Homer then smiled.

Arceus rolled his eyes slightly, but shrugged it off for right now. He then found himself deep in thought and muttered to himself as he thought he heard his sister's voice.

* * *

"Justin, I hope you're okay out there, I promise, we'll be back soon." Justine prayed in the room she was in to contact her twin brother, almost like twin telepathy.

"Don't worry, Sis, everything is going to be fine, I promise." Arceus whispered.

"I miss him..." Justine frowned.

Skippy came into the room to check on Justine.

"Oh... Hey..." Justine smiled. "I was just thinking about Justin."

Skippy gently patted her on the head and gave her some candy.

"Thank you." Justine said.

Skippy nodded and then pointed to his watch.

"Right, the dance, I forgot about it," Justine said. "Thank you, Skippy."

Skippy smiled and nodded to her.

"You're so sweet..." Justine smiled and hugged him. "Drell's lucky to have you as a friend."

Skippy soon rolled his eyes at the mention of Drell. Justine then went out of her room to go at the dance club.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile, the boys are together again with the animal superheroes/spies..._**

"Where's the Eds?" Arceus wondered.

Everyone heard screaming and they looked up saw the Eds were being carried by Atom Ant.

"That answers my question." Arceus said softly as Atom Ant soon landed with the Eds.

"Whoo-hoo, that was fun!" Ed cheered. "Let's do it again!"

Eddy and Double D looked at each other and their faces turned green.

"Rough ride?" Arceus asked the Eds.

"I think I'm a little air sick..." Eddy groaned queasily.

"I just know this better not be a trick or else you'll be sent to my Chief." Secret warned.

"Don't worry, it's not a trick, I promise you that," Arceus reassured him before announcing to them why they were all there. "You guys are all in danger. The Eco-Villains want you for their own personal gain."

"That's why Morocco was taken last night." Secret said.

"Yes, any one of you could be next, but luckily, we all thought ahead." Arceus told the animals.

"Ooh, I'll give 'em a taste of a bug's life." Atom Ant glared as he looked ready to fight.

"Since we can't stay at each other's houses, I suggest that we camp out at the forest," Arceus continued. "We'll take turns watching each other's backs."

"That might work, and then we can come up with a plan to rescue the other animals." Secret replied.

"Yes." Arceus nodded.

"Luckily I've kept all my camping materials with me, including a fridge." Secret smirked.

"Good, I'll meet you over there," Arceus said. "I need to do something important real quick."

The others wondered what that could've been, but they let him go anyway.

"He's certainly a strange character." Hong Kong Phooey commented.

"Well, you heard him," Secret told the others. "Let's go to the forest."

Duncan, Trent and Hard Luck got into the agent squirrel's vehicle as Hong Kong Phooey, Lady Dragon, Spot, and Ding got into the Phooey Mobile and drove off. Atom Ant grabbed the Eds again and flew off.

"Not again!" Eddy and Double D cried out.

Arceus looked around powered down to become Justin again and went to have some privacy. "They are looking at me for a plan..." The teen sighed to himself. "This must be how Mike feels, but I don't know what I can do... I just know that I can't fail them."

* * *

 ** _In the Spa..._**

The girls were soon eating special foods, but Justine found herself distracted as she could sense her twin brother's depression.

"Excuse me, girls, I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom." Justine said before suddenly leaving.

"She's been acting weird lately... You don't think she's cheating on me, do you?" Jo asked.

"Jo, that's silly, Justine could never love anyone like the way she loves you." Abby told the jockette.

"Abby's right," June added. "I mean, she's crazy about you like a hound dog."

"Wow, that's quite a thing to say, but they're right, Jo, she's probably just thinking about her brother." Brianna said.

"Yeah, you're right." Jo admitted.

Justine went into the bathroom and decided to telecommunicate her twin brother.

Justin sighed until his eyes flashed open and he looked around.

"Justin, are you okay, I sense trouble?" Justine asked from her mind into Justin's mind.

"Justine, is that you?" Justin asked.

"Of course it is, silly!" Justine replied.

"What's going on over there?" Justin smiled.

"I wanna know what's going on with you, I sense despair." Justine frowned.

"Oh, uh, it's okay..." Justin softly said. "I'd tell you, but I don't wanna ruin your girls' vacation."

Justine's eyes widened. "How did-"

"I'm your twin, I know everything." Justin smirked.

"Fair point," Justine said. "So, what's up?"

"Well... Those Eco-Villains are trying to take the animals in town and do terrible things to them... Everyone's counting on me since Mike's with you and the other girls, so, what do I do?" Justin frowned.

"You need to believe in yourself," Justine coaxed. "You can do this, I know you can."

"You really think that I can do it?" Justin asked.

"Justin, I know you can, you're my big brother, and I've always believed in you." Justine told her twin.

"Thank you, Justine, I really appreciate this." Justin smiled.

"I love you, Justin." Justine replied.

"I love you too." Justin said.

"Be careful." Justine warned.

Justin blinked and soon returned to focus. "I can do it... I just have to believe in myself..." he then said before standing up. "Please, just give me the strength; I need to help out those innocent animals."

Justine soon came back to the others once Justin was taken care of and Justin went to see the others himself.

* * *

"So, you're a secret agent?" Eddy asked Secret.

"Pretty much," Secret replied. "I'm best known as Agent Triple Zero, but I'm best with my partner: Morocco Mole. We've known each other ever since I helped him out against his evil twin brother, Sirocco Mole."

"Doggone it, boy, you've messed up the tent again!" Hong Kong Phooey complained.

"Oops." Ed said.

"What'd I miss?" Justin asked Trent and Duncan.

"Nothing, we're just setting up camp like you said." Trent replied.

"Here, let me get that." Lady Dragon said before trying to set up the tent.

"Oh, careful, don't hurt your thumbs." Hong Kong Phooey cautioned.

"We don't have thumbs, we're dogs." Lady Dragon told him.

"Oh, yeah." Hong Kong Phooey chuckled sheepishly.

Spot just face-pawed at his friend.

"We could be here a while..." Justin muttered.

"Hopefully not too long, who knows when the girls will come back?" Eddy asked.

"In about three days." Justin reminded.

"That's not so bad." Eddy said.

"I'm sure we'll have this all solved and under control before they even get back." Justin smiled.

"I'll bet that you have a plan, don't you, Pretty Boy?" Duncan asked.

"Working on it right now actually, but I feel a lot better than I have before." Justin shrugged.

"Well, I always like a man with a plan, we love that down at the agency." Secret nodded his head.

"We'll take turns watching," Justin said. "I'll be on the first watch."

"You sure about that?" Duncan asked.

"Please, let me take it as my duty to be in charge while Mike is away." Justin said.

"Spoken like a true hero." Trent gave a thumb's up.

"I gotta admit, you'd probably make a better leader than me." Eddy said.

"That means a lot coming from you, Eddy." Double D smiled.

"Don't get used to it." Eddy said.

"My mom said not to pick my belly button." Ed stated.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy mumbled.

"Who wants hot dogs?" Trent suggested.

Everyone agreed and cooked themselves hot dogs.

"Who wants some hot sauce?" Eddy asked. "I've made it myself."

"Eddy, you know that sauce is too spicy." Double D reminded.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad." Duncan shrugged.

"I'll try it." Justin said.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" Ed added.

Eddy poured hot sauce on Ed, Duncan, and Justin's hot dogs.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you guys, just in case though, I brought some milk." Double D told the others.

"So, who wants to take the first bite?" Duncan challenged.

"I will." Justin said before eating the hot dog with the hot sauce.

"Anything yet?" Eddy asked.

"Not really, I can taste some Tabasco though." Justin shrugged.

"What?! No way!" Duncan said to him.

"Yeah, nothing is happening." Justin shrugged.

"You want some more?" Eddy asked.

"Might as well." Justin shrugged.

Eddy poured hot sauce on his hot dog and Justin ate it.

"Nothing." Justin said.

"I don't get it!" Eddy groaned.

"I guess you just can't handle your hot sauce." Justin smirked.

"I'll eat it and see if it works." Duncan said before he ate his hot dog and then started to sweat.

"It's working." Eddy smirked.

"What's in this hot sauce anyway?!" Duncan coughed and panted.

"Old family recipe," Eddy smirked. "Tabasco, chili sauce, hot peppers, and lots and lots of cumin."

Duncan yelled as his tongue was on fire.

"Can ya feel it, Duncan?" Eddy grinned. "Can ya feel it?"

"You should enter the school bake sale, Eddy, 'cuz this stuff is soft." Justin teased.

"Okay, Mr. Hot Shot, I dare you to drink this jug of hot sauce," Eddy challenged. "I've got more at home."

"Maybe in a little bit." Justin said.

"Oh, okay, if you're chicken..." Eddy shrugged before clucking like a chicken.

Ed then laughed and hugged Eddy.

"Get off of me!" Eddy glared.

"Okie dokie, Eddy!" Ed smiled.

Duncan soon grabbed the milk from Double D's hand and drank it.

"You should drink milk if you feel hot in your mouth," Double D said. "It can soothe your mouth and water will just make it worse."

"You're a walking, talking encyclopedia." Duncan muttered raspily.

* * *

After eating dinner and roasting S'Mores, everyone went in their own tents to get some sleep, except for Justin, and of course, he called upon the powers of the Volcano Twins. There was an orange glow and Justin became Arceus.

Arceus looked around and sat down, staring at the fire, seeing images of Dr. Blight's hunters killing Hokey and Ding's parents. He then heard whimpering sounds at one of the tents. "That must be Ding..." Arceus said to himself before going to check it out. And he was right it was Ding who whimpered and shook like a leaf. Arceus sighed before coming down to sit next to Ding.

"Please, leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong, go away!" Ding cried out in his sleep.

"Ding, Ding! Wake up, you're dreaming." Arceus tried to wake up the wolf.

"Gah!" Ding yelped and sweated anxiously. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir from your duty."

"It's okay, you were only dreaming," Arceus said. "You have to stop worrying, it'll give you nightmares."

"I'm scared." Ding frowned.

"Shh... It's okay," Arceus told him. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

"They got Hokey, my parents are gone, who's next?" Ding frowned.

"I don't know, but worrying isn't going to help, I want you to relax and trust us." Arceus told him.

"Could I stay up with you?" Ding asked.

"Sure thing." Arceus allowed.

Ding smiled and went to stand up with Arceus. Arceus smiled back and took him outside the tent to look out into the night.

"So, what made you choose to become a superhero?" Ding wondered.

"It's kind of a long story," Arceus said, thinking back to the visit to Hanahuna Bay. "There were some problems going on when I went on vacation with my sister and we decided to save the day."

"And that's when you chose to become a superhero?" Ding guessed.

"That's right," Arceus nodded. "To protect everybody that I care about."

"Wow, your parents must be so proud of you." Ding smiled.

"I guess you could say that..." Arceus mumbled slightly about his parents.

"What's wrong?" Ding asked. "Don't you have any parents?"

"Well, I guess you could say that..." Arceus repeated before explaining. "My dad died in a car accident along with my aunt and uncle. My mom didn't care about us for the most part, she mostly just wanted money, so I was then separated from my twin sister. I then decided to run away from our mom so I could be with my sister and take care of her."

"Your mom didn't care about you guys?" Ding asked.

"I don't consider her as my mom sometimes..." Arceus sighed. "I just call her a woman who married my dad. I live with my sister now, but of course now, we have three little brothers she adopted."

"Wow, I'm sorry that that happened to you guys." Ding said.

"I'm sorry what happened to you too, but you can't let it bother you," Arceus advised. "If you never let go of the pain, how can you ever enjoy your own freewill or life?"

The young wolf then had to think about it for a minute. "I wonder if my parents are proud of us," Ding then said. "I mean, Hokey is a con-artist trying to get food for us so that we can survive."

"Um, well, I'm not sure if I'd be too comfortable if I had a con-artist for a son, but I'm sure that your parents are proud of him for looking out for you." Arceus comforted.

"Thank you," Ding said. "I'm sorry if I caused you guys any trouble."

"Why would you think you caused trouble?" Arceus asked. "You called for help, we answered, it's all part of a special cycle."

"Thank you so much for doing all of this stuff for me..." Ding said before he suddenly yawned.

"Hey, it's no problem, it's what we-" Arceus said only to look down and saw that the young wolf had fallen asleep. Arceus then sighed softly before picking up Ding to let him go back to sleep and tucked him in. "Night, little buddy." he smiled before going back to work as a superhero. He then heard rustling in the bushes which made him stand up. He came towards the bushes with a slight glare to see whoever or whatever was in there.

* * *

It was a Minerva Mink, but she wasn't wearing her usual outfit, she wore a purple bodysuit and her hair was in a ponytail.

"What in the world...?" Arceus said with wide eyes about Minerva's new makeover. "You'd think she was Lara Croft."

"I wanna help you," Minerva said. "I can't stand thinking about Yoink being in trouble, so I decided to follow you."

"Well, we could use as much help as we can get, though I never took you for the tough girl type." Arceus said to the female mink.

"Well, if they've messed with my boyfriend, I'm gonna open up a can of whoop ass." Minerva threatened.

"Heh, all right then, welcome to the team, Miss Mink." Arceus chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Minerva said in relief.

"I'd say no need to thank me, but it sounds to be too late for that." Arceus joked to lighten the mood.

Minerva smiled and got into one of the tents and get a good night's sleep. Everyone then tried to go to sleep that night after a rather long day of helping the animals out.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, everyone was getting out of their tent, stretching and yawning, then looked down saw Arceus was sleeping his cape was wrapped around him as a blanket.

"I'm sure he had a long night." Trent told the others.

"Should we-" Eddy was about to ask.

"No, let him rest." Trent told him.

"Um... Okay then..." Eddy shrugged as he walked off, then found Minerva Mink. "Well, hello, Mink~"

"Eddy, that's beastility." Double D warned since Minerva was, well, a mink.

"Oh, never mind then!" Eddy's eyes widened.

Double D just rolled his eyes.

Minerva soon yawned and woke up with a stretch, looking like those woman in perfume commercials. "Morning, boys, and little girl." she then greeted her new company.

"Hi there, I'm Ed!" Ed smiled to Minerva.

"Um, hello there." Minerva waved.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Double D offered.

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"It's the most important meal of the day." Double D smiled.

"I'll go get the eggs." Eddy offered.

"And I got the frying pan." Duncan added.

"Perfect, we can have eggs for breakfast." Double D approved.

"Sounds good enough to me." Duncan shrugged.

"You guys haven't lived until you've had one of my omelettes." Eddy told the others.

"What's omelette?" Ding asked.

"It's kinda like an egg pancake sandwich." Minerva tried to explain.

"Yep, and I make the best darn omelettes ever." Eddy nodded.

"He really does, Cooking is one of his best classes." Trent said to the animals.

Eddy then got the eggs and the pan ready to make omelettes for everybody.

* * *

Duncan looked around to see everyone was busy, he grinned as he pulled out a marker to draw on Arceus's face, snickering a little bit. Arceus was sleeping soundly. Duncan knelt beside him and leaned in to draw on the male Volcano Twin's face.

"This is going to be awesome." Duncan snickered to himself.

Arceus grabbed Duncan's arm, stopping him.

"What the?!" Duncan asked.

"Don't even think about it." Arceus warned.

"How did you know?!" Duncan replied. "You were sleeping!"

"Goodbye, Duncan." Arceus mumbled.

"Do you have super-hearing or something?" Duncan asked.

"There's lots of things that you don't know about me." Arceus said.

"I'll just ask Dawn." Duncan teased.

"There are some stuff that you just shouldn't know." Arceus just narrowed his eyes at the delinquent.

"All right, all right, sheesh, listen, um, Eddy's making omelettes, do you want some?" Duncan asked.

"Ask him to make one with pineapple and cheese." Arceus requested.

"Yo, pineapple and cheese for the superhero." Duncan said like a waiter.

"Comin' right up." Eddy nodded.

Arceus then turned over to go back to sleep.

"Breakfast is a great meal," Hard Luck said. "I always get breakfast with Harley when he isn't too sleepy."

"And breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Atom Ant added as he was lifting weights.

"Uh-huh." Hard Luck agreed.

"We get it, breakfast is important..." Eddy rolled his eyes until he was done with the omelettes. "Ah, there we go, omelettes for everyone!"

"Wake up, Mr. Superhero, it's time for breakfast." Hard Luck smiled as he woke up the male Volcano Twin.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." Arceus said.

"Come and get it while it's hot!" Eddy announced.

Arceus yawned and stretched and came to get his Hawaiian Omelette which was made with pineapple and cheese.

"Pass the ketchup, please?" Lady Dragon asked.

Minerva handed her the ketchup bottle.

"So, we're all good with a plan?" Duncan asked.

"No, no, absolutely not!" Secret complained.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"You can't put ketchup on an omelette!" Secret scolded. "That's just wrong!"

"Huh?" Duncan asked. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Forget it, Duncan, but anyway, we need a plan about these Eco Monsters." Double D said.

"Yes, we do," Secret agreed. "Anyone got an idea?"

"I do." Arceus said.

"So, what is it?" Eddy asked.

"We all rally up against the Eco-Villains all together and take back the ones who were taken before anything bad happens to them." Arceus said like it was obvious.

"Sounds like a plan." Eddy agreed.

"Do we get buttered toast?" Ed asked.

The others groaned to that and rolled their eyes.

"I suppose that's a fair enough plan, plus, I'm sure that Secret will have ways for us to get in since he's a special agent." Minerva suggested.

"I never leave home without my special gadgets in case I need them." Secret nodded.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ed cheered. "Go, Team Us!"

"I just hope Penny will be okay... Wherever she is..." Secret said softly. "I don't want this to end up like that mission against Queen Bea."

"Well, in that case, we better get going." Arceus suggested.

"Hold it, we better get into our costumes." Eddy then said.

"But Eddy, it's not Halloween." Ed pointed out.

"Not those costumes..." Eddy glared.

"Uh..." Ed looked like he forgot.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Eddy face-palmed.

"We met in a sandbox." Ed smiled.

Double D covered himself in ice and then glowed as he destroyed his ice and become his alter ego.

"Come on, let's just go get dressed." Eddy told the others.

The animals watched as they went off and kept eating until they would come back. The animals saw flashes of lights and they look at each other and shrugged.

"Yoink, wherever you are, please be okay." Minerva prayed.

"Hokey, please be okay too," Ding added. "I need you in my life."

* * *

The boys soon came back in their superhero outfits as the animals were about finished with their breakfast.

"All right, everyone, it's time to get going." Arceus said.

"I have a question." Blaze said.

"What, Blaze?" Arceus asked the firebender.

"So, where is their hideout?" Blaze asked.

"I have a friend to find it," Arceus said before looking in the sky. "Aha, and there he is now."

An eagle was soon flying towards the group.

"You're friends with a bird?" Blaze deadpanned.

"Are you really questioning this?" Arceus glared.

"Touche, my friend..." Blaze admitted. "Anyway, what's a bird gonna tell us?"

"Uh, duh, their hideout," Sledgehammer scoffed. "Where were you five seconds ago? I can translate if you guys want." He then offered.

"Sure thing, tell him my bird friend." Arceus nodded.

The eagle was screeching and talking with the possum.

"Okay, he said that he found their hideout." Sledgehammer told the others.

"Lead the way." Arceus told his eagle friend.

The eagle screeched before flying in the sky, but was still visible to them.

"Come on then." Arceus told the others so they could follow the eagle.

The superheroes were flying as Ding and Hard Luck rode with Hong Kong Phooey and Lady Dragon, while Minerva rode with Secret.

"Wait!" A female voice said.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and saw a female squirrel in a mint green outfit.

"P-P-Penny?!" Secret's eyes widened.

"Chief told me that Morocco is missing, Secret," Penny told him. "I decided to come and help you. Besides, I have experience with your job since I took over when you got fired that time and Morocco became his new assistant."

"Are you sure that you want to come?" Arceus asked.

"Yes, please... Morocco is my friend too." Penny said.

"All right, come on in." Arceus invited.

Secret and Penny were soon sitting together. They seemed to blush and looked at each other when the other did not.

"All right, let's go." Arceus then said.

Everyone was then going to stop the Eco-villains and save the animals.

* * *

Meanwhile, more animals were in cages and that includes Top Cat and his gang along with Morocco Mole.

"I told you that wasn't candy." A red moose glared at his brother which was a brown moose.

"Ah, don't be such an 'Ignaramoose'!" The brown moose glared at the red one.

"I still told you that that wasn't candy, Pomeroy." The red moose glared back.

"No, you didn't, Sherwood." The brown moose retorted.

"Nothing like being trapped with a couple of moosen..." Top Cat mumbled.

"Are we ever going to get out though?" Renee frowned.

"Aw, don't worry, kid, we'll get out... Somehow..." Top Cat smiled to her.

"Do you have a plan, TC?" Benny asked the yellow cat.

"I'm afraid I don't this time, Benny." Top Cat frowned to him.

"I'm really lost and confused without Secret." Morocco frowned.

A small brown donkey wearing a yellow sombrero and neckerchief around his neck was lost as well. "I hope Queek Draw finds me," he frowned to himself. "He's probably getting worried seek."

"Will you all **SHUT UP?!** " Dr. Blight glared.

"We're tired of your talking." Looter added.

Baba Looey glared angrily at them and yelled at them in Spanish.

"Whatever, just forget about being saved, you're all gonna be dead or sold anyway." Dr. Blight rolled her eyes.

"You fiends!" Renee glared.

"Who cares? We're just gonna make money off of you dumb animals." Looter replied.

"It's your fault we're here!" An older female voice glared. "We haven't seen our child in years and he probably thinks we're dead!"

"Aw, pipe down," Looter glared. "You'll be the next one shipped away if you don't keep quiet."

The female animal then threw an acorn at him out of anger.

"Why, you litte-" Looter growled before pressing a button which shocked the animal.

"You're a horrible person." Boo Boo pouted.

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do about it?" Dr. Blight scoffed. "Our collection is almost complete."

"You'll never get away with this, eh?" Yoink sneered.

"Oh, I think that we've already gotten away with it." Dr. Blight replied.

"Eef anyone can hear me, please send us help, I really want to see Queek Draw again," Baba Looey began to pray. "He's like the father I never had."

The Eco-Villains just looked annoyed.

"Oh, my baby boy..." The female animal frowned, revealing to be a brown squirrel. "I wonder if he's doing all right... It's been so long."

"Oh, Shirley, you can't let them get to ya, and I'm sure Slappy's taking good care of him," The male squirrel soothed her. "And I'm sure he won't end up like Screwy."

"I know, I just hope that he's alright." Shirley said to him.

* * *

 ** _"Uh-oh, Dr. Blight, we have intruders."_** MAL reported.

"What is it now, MAL?" Dr. Blight groaned. "Did those Planeteers find out about us?"

 ** _"No."_** MAL said before using his screen to show the other animals and the superheros.

"Ding?" Hokey asked.

"Hard Luck?" Harley asked.

"Secret!" Morocco cheered.

"Minerva!" Yoink added.

"Well, looks like we've got some company." Dr. Blight crossed her arms.

"Uh, so what do we do then?" Looter asked.

"We'll welcome our guests." Dr. Blight smirked evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, pretty big building." Music Siren commented.

"Thank you, my friend." Arceus told the eagle before giving it a treat in thanks.

The eagle smiled and accepted the treat.

"Well, that was easy..." Winter Knight said.

"We must be cautious," Arceus warned. "There could be some traps."

"He's right." Winter Knight said.

"Well, I don't see any traps, so I say we just go in." Blaze said as he walked forward, stepping through a laser which made an alarm blare and he smiled nervously to the others who glared at him.

"Way to go, Butt Brain!" Geostone glared.

"Sorry." Blaze said nervously.

"Welcome to our sanctuary, it's always nice to have guests, especially wild animals." Dr. Blight's voice chuckled.

"Dr. Blight, I should've known that you would harm innocent creatures." Arceus glared at the blonde woman.

"That's right, Volcano Brat." Dr. Blight glared back.

"Well, you're going down." Arceus glared.

"You and what army?" Dr. Blight demanded.

All of the animal superheros then came by the teen boy's side.

"Me and this army." Arceus retorted.

"Well, you can always try, but you just might fail, especially your precious Captain Planet." Dr. Blight smirked.

"Heroes always win!" Arceus glared. "You should know that!"

"Oh, but it feels so good to be bad, why don't you come to the bad side?" Dr. Blight said.

"Because I have a soul and conscience, unlike you." Arceus retorted.

"That's too bad for you." Dr. Blight replied.

"Give me back my boyfriend!" Minerva demanded.

"Or what?" Dr. Blight replied. "You know, you would make an excellent coat, I hear Russians pay big money for mink coats."

Looter pulled down the lever, sending the heroes down to the dudgeon and trapping the animals in a cage. Arceus though, saw that coming and jumped out of the way.

"Oh, sure, just abandon us down here." Geostone deadpanned.

"I'll come back for you guys!" Arceus told them and came towards Dr. Blight. "You and you Eco-Villain creeps however are going to deal with a true Lava Boy!"

"I thought you might say that." Looter grinned before pressing a button and trapped the male Volcano Twin into a force-field.

"Hey!" Arceus glared.

"Go ahead, try to break out, I dare you." Dr. Blight said.

"Heh, no problem." Arceus smirked as he brought out his scepter to use to break out of the force field no problem.

"That's impossible!" Looter gasped.

"What's wrong?" Arceus replied. "Afraid I'm a lot stronger than the last time you guys saw me?"

It was now between them.

* * *

The others were now going to free the other animals who were trapped.

"Hey, hurry up, will ya, pal?" Top Cat asked.

"Ah, keep your hat on." Blaze scoffed.

Renee held Top Cat from their cage.

"Maybe he's not as dumb as he looks." Choo-Choo said.

"Wow, thanks." Blaze rolled his eyes at the pink cat.

"Kitty!" Red Flash beamed.

"Don't even think about it, pal." Top Cat warned.

"Please try to stay focused, we have to help the animals," Winter Knight told Red Flash. "Even Diva Dynamite knows when to focus on the mission."

"Oops, sorry." Red Flash smiled sheepishly.

Winter Knight and Blaze just sighed as they helped the animals with Red Flash.

"You two seem like you've been here for a longer time than the other animals." Geostone said to a squirrel couple.

"That's cuz we've been taken away when our child was very young..." The male squirrel frowned. "He probably doesn't even know we're alive, and I just hope he's getting taken care of properly."

"I'm so glad that Slappy was able to take care of him." Shirley said.

"Slappy?" Geostone repeated. "Wait, that means you're Skippy Squirrel's parents!"

The squirrel couple nodded as that was true. The usual dramatic music then played and everyone looked around to see that a certain mole had done it.

"Sorry." Morocco chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, Morocco, it's so good to see you again, little buddy." Secret smiled to the mole.

"Oh, Secret, I've missed you so much..." Morocco frowned before smiling back. "By the way, did you ask Penny to marry you yet?"

"Huh?" Penny asked.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Morocco." Secret smiled nervously.

"But you told me that you were going to ask her." Morocco reminded.

"Buddy, I think you're thinking of someone else..." Secret smiled nervously.

Penny crossed her arms and smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh... Silly Morocco, he's been locked up so long he's making up stories." Secret said to Penny.

* * *

"Hokey!" Ding cried out.

"Ding Boy, thank goodness that you're okay." Hokey smiled in relief.

The two hugged each other, though Hokey was in his cage, but could still hug his younger brother.

"Hokey, I was so worried about you." Ding said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Ding, I'm fine, but I'm glad that you're okay." Hokey coaxed.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Ding frowned.

* * *

"Harley? Here, Harley! Harley, are you in here?" Hard Luck called out for his best friend.

"Hard Luck, is that you?" Harley asked his friend.

"Uh-huh," Hard Luck nodded. "I'm here to save you."

"Oh... It's so good to see you..." Harley smiled. "Let me look at you..."

Hard Luck smiled back, looking cute and adorable as always.

"Oh, you and I've had some good times..." Harley patted him on the head. "I still remember the moment we first laid eyes on each other."

Hard Luck just giggled up to the alligator.

* * *

"Yoink? Yoink!" Minerva called out. "Where are you, Honey Bunny?"

"All right, before we have the tearful reunions, I think it's time to let you guys out of your cages." Geostone said.

"How're you going to do that anyway?" Lady Dragon asked the earthbender.

"Red Flash?" Blaze signaled.

Red Flash nodded and pulled out his sword and cut out all of the cages and letting the animals out.

"NO! NO!" Dr. Blight cried out in dismay.

Minerva growled and tackles the female Eco-villain as they were rolling around, fighting. Blaze leaned in, his face turned red slightly and he was sweating as he saw the two women fight, even though one of them was an animal and the other one was a villain.

"I always do love a cat fight," Top Cat smirked with a wolf whistle. "Meow~..."

"I don't think I've ever seen Minerva be so violent unless a guy wont' stop harassing her." Spook commented.

* * *

Sledgehammer was sneaking into by the computer.

 ** _"Hey, what are you doing, Possum?"_ **MAL glared at the rodent.

"Oh, nuthin'..." Sledgehammer said innocently. "Just a little hungry."

 ** _"Get away from there, Possum!"_ **MAL demanded.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Sledgehammer smirked before grinning as he pulled out a pair of pliers. "Go back to Apple, you Macintosh rip-off."

 ** _"What're you going to do?"_ **MAL glared.

"I sure hope Maxwell's computer classes paid off." Sledgehammer said before using the pliers on MAL to deactivate him.

 ** _"Hey, what are you doing?!"_ **MAL demanded. **_"STOP IT!"_**

Sledgehammer didn't listen to him and soon shut him off like shutting down a computer. "Hahaha, it works!" he then laughed in victory.

* * *

"Don't worry, Mr. Plunder, I'll stop them." Bleak told his boss.

"I don't think so, my good sir." Atom Ant replied.

"Who said that?" Looter asked.

"Down here!" Atom Ant told them with a glare.

"It's just a tiny ant." Looter deadpanned.

"I'll get it for you, Mr. Plunder." Bleak said.

"Just try it then." Atom Ant glared.

Bleak laughed and stomped on Atom Ant with his foot, only for his foot to be lifted up in the insect's hand.

"Do you give up?" Atom Ant smirked.

"Hey, no fair!" Bleak complained.

Atom Ant then threw Bleak against Looter, making them both end on the floor. Atom Ant then rolled up his sleeves and tackled the two villains, starting to beat them up.

* * *

Dr. Blight managed to get Minerva off of her and ran away.

"She's getting away!" Blaze told the others.

"I'll stop her!" Arceus said before flying off.

Dr. Blight got on the roof where her helicopter is at and she got on it and starts to fly off. Arceus brought out his scepter and shot lava at the propellers.

"Why, that stupid Volcano Brat!" Dr. Blight glared and pulled out her ray gun and started shooting.

Arceus then used his scepter like a baseball bat and swung it to shoot the ray blasts right back at the blonde woman. "Give up, Dr. Blight, you won't win!" he told her.

"Oh, I won't, will I?" The blonde woman replied before shooting her ray gun at a nearby building and it was coming down on people.

This made everyone there scream. Arceus then went to save the people in the building.

"Finally, some privacy." Dr. Blight smirked.

"Okay, is everyone okay?" Arceus asked the people.

Everyone nodded to him.

"Okay, I gotta save that falling building now," Arceus then said. "I may not be Superman, but I can try."

The people just stood in suspense, but much less panic. Arceus took a deep breath as he came to save the building as it began to fall and shatter. Dr. Blight just laughed and flew off with her helicopter. Arceus glared at Dr. Blight with a growl while helping the building.

"So long!" Dr. Blight called out as she flew away in her helicopter.

"I'm not done with you!" Arceus glared before he started to pray. "Please, help me get all of the strength that I need."

"MAL? MAL! Why won't you answer?" Dr. Blight complained. There was no answer which made her growl in frustration.

* * *

Arceus soon had a special strength, but someone had helped him, he then turned around to see the Hawaiian member of the Justice Friends. "Tiki Torch?!" he then asked.

"Pele said you might need some help since your sister's away." Tiki Torch told the boy.

"Yes, I do." Arceus nodded.

"Hold still," Tiki Torch as he summoned a flame in his hand before putting the flame inside of the male Volcano Twin. "I just gave you some of my powers."

"Of course you did..." Arceus said, before seeing that he was stronger now.

"Keep it steady, luckily those people are all out safely." Tiki Torch said.

"Thanks, Tiki Torch, you're the best." Arceus smiled.

"No problem," Tiki Torch smiled back. "I can't wait to train you and your sister."

"And we can't wait either." Arceus replied.

The building soon stood back up which made the people cheer.

"I have to stop Dr. Blight, but she's trying to get one step ahead of me..." Arceus sighed. "How can I stop her?"

"Use your inner power." Tiki Torch's voice said in his head.

Arceus nodded and raised his arms as Hawaiian prayers were heard.

Dr. Blight continued to fly off in the helicopter until it would land. "What in the world?" She then asked once she heard a noise and turned around to see a Phoenix made out of lava.

The Phoenix then attacked her helicopter, breaking it instantly and it started to malfunction.

Dr. Blight soon hit a button which opened a secret hatch and she grabbed the parachute, put it on, and jumped out to save her own life. "What is a Phoenix doing here anyway?" she then asked herself.

"Don't you recognize me, Dr. Blight?" The Phoenix asked. "It's me, the Volcano Brat," The Phoenix then changed back into Arceus to show her for herself. "You have nowhere to go!"

Dr. Blight glared to Arceus. Arceus smirked to her.

"You can't do this to me!" Dr. Blight glared.

"Sure I can." Arceus replied.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

The animals were freed and the Eco-Villains were all tied up and they just now had to wait for Arceus to come back with Dr. Blight.

"Harley, are you okay?" Hard Luck asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little woozy..." Harley frowned. "One of those guys stabbed me with something, it hurt for a minute, but then I fell asleep and woke up here. I think I saw them taking that Yoink guy away somewhere when I woke up and found the other animals."

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay," Minerva smiled to her boyfriend before pulling out his hat. "Here's your hat."

"It's good to see you, Minerva, I've thought of nothing else than to just come home and see you again." Yoink smiled to the female mink as he took his hat and put it back on his head.

"Did they _experiment_ on you?" Minerva asked.

"They were planning on it, they can't figure out what kind of animal I am either, I think they were gonna put me on the Sy-Fy Channel or something." Yoink shrugged.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Minerva smiled.

They then heard a rumbling sound and they saw Arceus bust through the wall, carrying Dr. Blight with handcuffs.

"Hey, you made it." Blaze smiled.

"Did you think I'd miss this?" Arceus smiled back while Dr. Blight looked annoyed.

"The cops should be here any minute." Winter Knight replied as he had called them.

"And we would've succeeded-" Looter began.

"If it wasn't for you meddling super brats and your stupid animals!" Dr. Blight added in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The others said.

* * *

Eventually, the cops came and arrested the Eco-Villains and the animals were free to go back to Jellystone Park where they belonged. Arceus was then seen handing communicators to the animal superheros.

"What are these?" Secret wondered.

"Communicators." Blaze said.

"You guys are honorary League Members." Winter Knight added.

" _All_ of us?" Secret asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blaze smiled. "Also, this way, in case anything happens, you can contact us."

"Thanks." Hong Kong Phooey said.

"Well, we better get going." Atom Ant suggested.

"Thank you for helping us." Arceus said.

The animals and heroes shared a quick group hug before departing to go their separate ways.

"Up and Atom Ant!" Atom Ant called out before flying off.

Secret, Penny, and Morocco flew off as well as Hong Kong Phooey and Lady Dragon.

"All right, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get home and change and take a rest after an exhausting mission like that." Arceus said to the others.

"Yeah." Geostone agreed.

"Same here." Music Siren added.

"Let's go then." The Cartoon Boys said.

And with that, the boys changed back to their civilian identities and headed home. It was a long day for everyone, so they went straight to bed, even though it was almost 5:00.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the boys were excited because the girls were coming back today.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, Dee Dee is coming back! Dee Dee is coming back!" Ed cheered happily. "I'm in my happy place, guys!"

"Open a window, Ed, and get some air." Eddy muttered.

"And everything is in perfect condition so they wont' know what happened." Double D added.

"Hey, I see the jet!" Sledgehammer pointed out.

"Dee Dee!" Ed smiled happily.

The jet soon came in and took a landing, showing the girls.

"Dee Dee!" Ed beamed. "Everybody who's not Dee Dee!"

"ED!" Dee Dee smiled.

"DEE DEE!" Ed smiled back.

The ditzy couple then ran up to each other and hugged each other.

Eddy looked to that, but shrugged it off. "It's cute, I guess..."

* * *

June came out and hugged Double D.

"Hey, Bri, oh, I love your hair." Trent smiled.

"Thanks..." Brianna smiled back, she didn't wear her bandanna today because she had her hair styled and wanted to surprise him.

Abby came down, giving a high-five and a hug to her brother. Mike soon came out.

"Hey, Mike, nice trip?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, but you know what I say, if you're ever so humble, there's no place like home." Mike said to him.

"So, did you morons do anything stupid while we were gone?" Jo asked.

"Who, us? Nah, we were just hanging out and chillin', and we-" Duncan replied before doing a double take. "Did you get your nails painted?"

"Yeah, I did, so what about it?!" Jo glared.

Duncan and Eddy looked at each other and laughed.

"I think Jo is turning girly on us!" Eddy laughed.

"Should we buy you a dress to go with those nails?" Duncan added.

Jo of course punched them both in the face for laughing at her.

"Ow! What did we do?" Duncan and Eddy complained.

"You know what you did, you're lucky I didn't do any worse," Jo warned with a sharp glare. "You also better not have done something stupid like drive my car."

"Oh, Jo..." Duncan said innocently.

"We would never do such a thing like that..." Eddy added.

"Oh, you mean the times you had before?" Jo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Justin and Justine ran to each other and hugged each other, missing each other very much as their closeness as twin siblings.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Justine said. "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." Justin told his sister.

"Did everything go all right?" Justine asked.

"Yes, Dr. Blight and Looter Plunder are in jail and the animals are back to where they've come from." Justin nodded.

"So they were here..." Justine said. "I had a sense something was going on."

"So, what kind of mission did you guys have?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh, that's classified information, we're not allowed to discuss it or tell you." Mike said.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you're all safe, I really missed you, Cindy." Maxwell said to the girl he liked.

"I missed you too, Maxie," Cindy smiled. "I hope you played nice with the other boys though."

"Oh, we did," Maxwell smiled back. "We had a really nice time."

"That's good." Cindy said before hugging him.

Maxwell hugged her back and patted her on the back while blushing.

* * *

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing, we just chilled and hung out." Justin said.

"You know, the usual..." Trent shrugged.

"It just wasn't the same without ya though, I even missed my little ankle-biter." Duncan smirked as he ruffled up Abby's hair.

"Hey, quit it." Abby laughed.

The group of friends then headed to the park to go and enjoy themselves.

The End


End file.
